The Necklace
by Lady Aphadriel-order of the kai
Summary: Originally a holiday oneshot, now a multichap ensemble. Seventh year holiday season started a change in Lily: Perhaps James wasn't such a prat after all. Now is her chance to test him! James/lily.
1. The Prank

Disclaimer: do not own anything etc.

Author's note: My first one-shot, so sorry if it's horrible! I usually write longer, multi-chapter fics. And it is my first time with a James and Lily only story.

THE NECKLACE– A CHRISTMAS STORY (JAMES AND LILY STYLE)

"James Potter!" Lily yelled and everyone tried to bury their noses further into whatever they were doing to avoid the inevitable confrontation. After six and a half years of the fights between James and Lily, everyone knew what to expect from this explosion in the common room.

"Yes Lilikens?" James asked with a sincere smile.

"What on earth do you think you were doing? You're head boy! You should know better! Just when I thought you _might_ perhaps be an actual human being, you go and pull a stunt like this!"

"You think I might be a human being?" he asked hopefully.

"Well _that's_ an improvement," Sirius said who was sitting at the same table as him.

"Just tell me what you were possibly thinking," Lily demanded.

"Well see, Lilikens, it _is_ Christmas, and we thought we would just need a bit more Christmas cheer," James started.

"So you thought that somehow dying everyone's hair either red or green would make everyone more festive?" Lily shouted.

"Dumbledore seems to like his green hair," Sirius pointed out.

"Black, don't push me, you already have a month of detentions with Filch," Lily pointed out. Sirius sighed as he remembered the punishment McGonagall gave him for a _slight_ misunderstanding involving some seventh year slytherins, namely one Severus Snape.

"Ah, Lilikens, I didn't die your hair," James said with his best smile. "Why would I want to touch your already gorgeous red hair?"

Lily frowned, but inside she wanted to smile at the compliment. "I'm afraid this means the head boy has detentions too," Lily said.

"Just what I was about to say," McGonagall said stepping into the common room. She sent a stern look to all of the marauders.

"I don't think she appreciates the red tint to her hair," Lily whispered in James ear making him blush.

"It seems proper for the Head Girl to supervise the head boy's detention," Lily heard McGonagall say. "First day back from Winter Holidays," she ordered since everyone was getting ready to leave for the winter break. Sirius was complementing Minnie on how well she looked with her new style, which earned him a glare and another week of detentions with Filch.

Lily's jaw dropped. "Why am I being punished?" Lily groaned. She shot a glare at James and stormed up the stairs muttering about how idiotic one James Potter was.

"Way to go Prongsie," Sirius said. "You should write a book on how to woo women."

"Bestseller! I can see it now!" Remus joked from behind his book. He, once again, managed to avoid getting a detention.

Happily, Lily managed to avoid James on the train ride back as she, Alice, and their other friend Emily got a compartment to themselves. "You know, Lily, if you would just admit you like him, he would stop pulling these stupid pranks to get your attention," Emily said.

"Please! Why would I like James?" she said, but everyone heard it was only half-hearted. They all knew her feelings for Potter had changed. Even if she wouldn't admit it they all saw the subtle changes– such as how she now called him James instead of 'Potter' or 'that insufferable, idiotic, egotistical prat.'

"He _was_ kind enough to not dye your hair," Alice pointed out and they saw her once blonde hair was now a forest green.

"I think it looks good on you," Emily teased. She had thoroughly enjoyed finding out she had emerald green hair when they all walked out of the Great Hall after breakfast.

Lily mumbled something, but everyone ignored her half-hearted attempt at berating James.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily woke up on Christmas Morning a few days later. She actually missed the hustle and bustle of the Castle, and although she wouldn't admit it, she missed the excitement that James and the other marauders were always creating. Although every other year she passed it off as just wanting anyone's company other than Petunia's, she knew that it wasn't true. She was starting to fall for James' charms, and it made her mad as hell.

"Lily dear!" her mother called out. "Petunia and Vernon have arrived." Lily quickly dressed and rushed down the stairs and they unwrapped presents.

Lily was getting ready to go help her mother with Christmas dinner when she saw a package that wasn't there last night tucked away under the tree. She reached under and found it was addressed to her. _Who is it from?_ She wondered since it didn't have a name. She unwrapped it and found a note.

_Lily,_

_Happy Christmas. I saw this and thought of you. It is a rare beauty, like you– simple and elegant._

_James_

Lily rolled her eyes that he would write something like that, but was curious what he would have gotten her. It couldn't be any worse than the pair of socks he gave her in third year that were florescent orange, smelled like pumpkins, and sang weird Halloween anthems the marauders had written. She didn't even want to remember the gift in fifth year.

She opened up the box and couldn't help but smile. Inside was a gorgeous necklace with a single, white lily on the chain.

_Maybe this detention won't be so bad after all,_ Lily thought with a smile as she placed the necklace on her neck._ Just maybe it won't. _

Author's Notes: Well, ta-da! My first J/L one-shot. I adored writing them in my other series. Actually, I think I might squeeze this in my story somewhere :-) Review pretty pretty please!


	2. The Detention

Disclaimer: Don't own or profit from any of JK's brilliant work.

_Author's Note_: I had thought this to be a one-shot, but so many people here and on the other website I posted it on had asked for the detention chapter. I finally got inspiration (or insomnia) and wrote this late-last-night/early-this-morning. Enjoy!

**_The Detention_**

James walked into McGonagall's classroom on time. The castle was once again filled to the brim with students now that the holidays were over and the first day of classes had just finished. Every other person was in the Great Hall for dinner and here he was walking into a detention, on time, without complaint (or pranks, or smart-alect remark—all of which were firsts for him), and, also a first, completely terrified.

For the first time, James was terrified of his detention. Sure, he's had plenty (437, a school record) but this was the first time he would have a detention overseen by Lily. He should be jumping for joy and thanking the stars in the heavens! . . . .

But James Potter was terrified.

While being alone in a room with his long time (and much sought after) love of his life, Lily Evans (soon to be Potter, as he told himself constantly- after all, it was just a matter of winning her over) was ecstatic, he realized she could and would ask him to do anything.

And, like the love sick person he was, he would do it.

Unfortunately, (and here's the terrifying part) that could include washing Severus Snapes' robes.

Or worse, his hair.

So here was James Potter, walking into a room, alone with the love of his life, and terrified.

Did he mention she had a temper?

To further terrify matters, she had avoided him all day (complicated, since she had all the same classes, lived in the same House, and was in the same large groups of friends, but she had succeeded). This would be the first time they talked since leaving for Christmas break.

"Good Evening, James," Lily said. She was sitting behind McGonagall's desk.

_Great. Further add to the already tense and nervous atmosphere,_ he thought.

"How was your holiday Lily? Not overly taxing with your sister I hope?"

_See? He could be sensitive! And was she wearing a necklace?_ He hoped it was the one he bought for her.

Lily smiled. "Nothing out of the normal. An overly jealous, bigoted sister and her fiancé. Did you have a good holiday?"

"Yeah," he said relaxing. "Just my parents and Sirius this year."

"Well, since I know we are missing dinner, I snuck some food for us. You might as well get started on your detention anyways," she said and he saw her start unpacking a basket filled with a delicious dinner and a pie for dessert. "I want you to write 2 feet of parchment for your detention."

"On what?" he asked wearily.

"Anything you wish," she said with a grin, her emerald eyes sparkling. He could (and has, on many occasions) get lost in those eyes. "Just so long as it has something to do with something either red or green, seeing as how that has gotten you into this mess."

He looked at her in shock. It was the easiest assignment he had been given in his entire Hogwarts career. Ever. Standing in front of him, with her fiery red hair and expressive emerald eyes, was a topic he could fill volumes on, let alone two feet.

He secretly wondered, (and hoped) if Lily did this on purpose to let him express himself and prove it was real feelings he had for her.

Suddenly, this went beyond detention and he was terrified . . .

Yet hopeful.

He gave her a sly grin. "I think I can manage that."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_author's notes:_ Special thanks to everyone who reviewed! This had more hits than I could have imagined, and I am so grateful to the people who reviewed even though it was a one shot. You guys rock!

And a special note to KRP-- You caught me! It is Emma's mom from my other story:-). Couldn't help myself!


	3. Waiting for You

Disclaimer: Don't own or profit Harry Potter (saddly)

Author's Notes: I wanted to put this up yesterday in honor of the announcement of book 7's release, but wouldn't let me on. Oh well, it's here now. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Waiting for You**

Lily waited (hoping she was looking more patient than she was feeling) while James' quill flew across the parchment. _I hope he got the hint_, she thought, _I know I've claimed many times (somewhere around 147) that James has the intelligence of a Flobberworm, but we all know he is one of the smartest in our year._

"You know, James," she said out loud. "I wasn't surprised you made head boy." She wondered if he noticed how she used his first name. Suddenly, everything just seemed a whole lot more intimate in the empty classroom.

If she could read James' thoughts, she would know he noticed her calling him James (he would be the first to admit he noticed everything about her).

His head popped up and she aw the ink splatter as he held the quill mid air. "you seemed like you were ready to blow the top off the castle in your disappointment and anger."

She saw the vulnerability in his eyes. "Disappointed? You thought I was disappointed?" she asked shocked.

"With all the raving going on. . . ."

"I wasn't disappointed," she said angrily. "if anything, I was shocked at first because I thought for sure Remus would be picked because he was already a prefect."

"So I robbed him of it?" James asked outraged.

Lily just waved her hand to dismiss the comment. "I didn't think that, not really. I just thought Remus wasn't upset enough," Lily said thoughtfully "You know remus, he never puts himself flirt, and it's one reason we all love him, but he doesn't give himself enough credit."

"So you stand up for him," James said amused.

"Him and Peter. They aren't as, well, outgoing, self assured. they are the quiet half of the marauders," Lily explained. She saw James smiling over the parchment again which got her thoughts swirling again.

She had been told by McGonnagal that morning to pick a suitable punishment for his detention. At first she was surprised because she thought for sure McGonagall would be afraid she would kill James (and, conveniently, without witnesses present too!). She purposely avoided him all day to think how to use this to her advantage.

Sure, she could make him scrub the trophies (something tedious to annoy him) but that was to boring. Something physical (_any excuse_, she thought with a laugh), but she decided to use this opportunity to somehow find out the _real_ James under that gushing marauder exterior.

She just hoped he wouldn't disappoint.

XXXXXXXXXXXjames POVXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James was surprised Lily was conversing with him. Not yelling, or criticizing, or talking about mundane topics like classes. It was one of the few occasions were they talked about life and people and the war. He loved these times when they got these moments, and he cherished all of them.

He looked at the parchment in front of him. He just hoped this wouldn't push her over the edge and loose these moments, but he had to take the chance. _Nothing ventured, nothing gained,_ his dad always said.

Plus, if it didn't work he could always kidnap her, break her wand, and they could become pirates in Tahiti. . . maybe she would prefer the Caribbean.

When he finally managed to squeeze the last bit on (he would have preferred a piece of parchment longer than 2 feet) he stood up. By now lily had taken a seat at the desk in front of his so that it was easier to talk and share the food.

"Finished already?" she asked, shock coloring her emerald eyes.

"It was an easy topic," James said with his patented only-for-lily grin. He thought he might jump for joy when she returned it with her own. "do you want me to stay while you grade it?" he asked, torn between wanting to see her reaction and wanting to be far enough away in case he didn't like it. He saw the same indecision in her eyes and hoped it was a good sign. If not, the Caribbean was still plan B (he'd be nice enough to let her graduate from Hogwarts, though, since it meant so much to her).

She shook her head, bringing him back to the here and now. "no, I'll tell McGonnagall that you did exceedingly well," she teased. "you can go, probably to plan more pranks," she sighed.

"Ah, is that concern Lilikens? If it makes you feel better, I'll let peter and Sirius plan the next one."

"We're all doomed then" she teased. "I guess I'll see you back in the common room."

"I'll be waiting."


	4. Red and Green

Disclaimer: Don't own or profit from HP Characters (but who would say no to James?)

Author's Notes: Alright, remember Lily said James had to write on something that had to do with either Red or Green. Just remember that if you start to get annoyed with the letter (which, hopefully you won't, but my beta said to say this anyways). You can insert "Lily" for most of the "red and green"

**Chapter 4: Red & Green **(aka Lily)

Lily watched as James walked out. The parchment he had finished was just lying there on the desk. She couldn't bring herself to look at it yet. She knew it was cowardly, but she couldn't look at yet incase it was just a joke to him. Instead she decided to finish eating (no use letting the food go to waste after all the house elfs' work).

She finished packing up everything and reached for the parchment. She took a deep breath and began to read:

A HOLIDAY LILY

By James "Prongs" Potter

Red and Green . . . colors associated with the Christmas holiday season; a time of cheer, happiness, love, tension, nerves. They have become my favorite colors ever since I came to Hogwarts precisely because of those feelings they represent. For me, the Red and Green holiday season comes not once a year, but lasts for the entire school year. The most wonderful 10 months of the year.

Red and Green became so important and ingrained into my life on my first Hogwarts Express ride to Hogwarts. A ride momentous for many reasons (but that will have to wait for another detention paper :-)

Red and Green walked in on me trying to find a place to sit. Not one to have a tendency of being shy or soft-spoken, I was immensely thankful Remus and Emily convinced her to stay. What should have been a several hour long train ride with nerves about new school, new friends, new house, all I could think was that the train arrived to quickly as Red and Green left with Emily to find a carriage. Sitting across from a vision of red and green made the train simply fly.

Rather than worry about what house I would be sorted in (although the fear of being in Slytherin _did _cross his mind for a moment or two), my biggest fear was not being sorted into Red and Green's house. Forever am I grateful for the twist of fate that made that choice. 

Seeing Red and Green every morning, noon, and evening for six and a half years has been a mixture of cheer, happiness, love, tension, and nerves. Red and green has a way of bring out the best and worse in me (and usually the worst at the worst possible moments too!). Never has a man's arch enemy appeared at the same time as a man's true love more often than mine. Fate has mischievous timing (must be part marauder).

Yet for all my faults (and Red and Green can list and cross reference them), I hope that Red and Green sees behind them to the person I have tried to become the last 6 years. Being able to see me at my worst and push me to my best. With Red and Green, we bring each other to our lowest lows just to raise us up to our highest highs.

Red and Green. Red and Green represent the perfect Lily. A Lily who has strength beyond measure to find her place in two worlds, to have fun and study hard, who laughs even though sometimes she would rather throw a punch (and does she know how to throw a punch– a _very _memorable moment in my mind). A Lily who is a holiday season all year long. My holiday, even if I have to wait another six and a half centuries . . . .

And don't think I won't wait Lily.

Lily laid the parchment down gently, a smile gracing her lips. _Now I know how he feels, but what should I do? _she wondered. She grabbed the basket and headed to the kitchen to return it. It was almost curfew but she didn't care. _Maybe I've been hanging around the marauders to long_ she thought with a grin. Naturally James was on her mind. He generally was (not that she would admit it). He always had a way of being on her mind– he did something annoying or cute, aggravating or endearing, careless or thoughtful. She had long liked him and more importantly admired him, but had tried to pass it off thinking he would get bored with her after awhile. She wasn't a prankster, or carefree, or laid back like James. She worked hard to fit into a world she hadn't even known existed until she was 11, one that separated her from her family in ways that broke her heart. . .

But James knew that. He knew her. He knew she had lost her sister due to bigotry and fear, that not everyone accepted her because of who her family was even here. As much as it aggravated her to admit it, James understood her better than just about anyone. What was most aggravating was how she found that quality about him lovable.

She managed to wander her way back to the Gryffindor tower and realized how late it was when the Fat Lady started lecturing her about it being rude to wake her up. Thinking everyone would be asleep she decided to head up to her dorm quietly, but was shocked to see James sitting in front of the fire.

"Why are you still up?" she asked, only partly surprised.

"I told you I would wait for you," James said. "Grant it, I didn't think you would walk all over the castle for 4 hours," he teased.

"Only you, Potter, could joke after something like this," she said shaking her head and tried to hide the grin on her face. She walked up to sit on the chair next to his and held up the parchment. "Did you mean this?"

"Every word," he admitted and she thought she saw him blush a little which made her heart jump.

"Well then," she said standing up.

"That's it?" he demanded. "You're just going to bed?" He saw her smirk and wondered what she could be up to. She could be just as mischievous as he if she wanted.

"Good night, James," she said and then lent down and kissed him. She grinned at the shocked expression on his face as she walked up the stairs to her dorm (working very hard to suppress herself from doing a happy dance, and waking up her friends to tell them).

What James didn't know was that the silly grin plastered all over his face was also plastered all over Lily's.

He looked down at the parchment he held in his hand. _Plan B: Abduction of Lily and Piracy in the Caribbean _he had written. He crossed it out and rewrote it so now it said _Plan B: Wooing of my Lily Flower to successfully make her agree that I am the one and only person who could ever make her happy and she'll not even give other gits a look (AKA: get her to go out on a date with me to the next Hogsmeade weekend)._

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz _

_Author's Notes:_ Wow! So many hits! Big thanks to everyone who is reading this! And WIMK for beta-ing. Now here is where I beg for reviews :-) . . . . . . I love them (what author doesn't!), but I want to know: Should I write more? Do you want to see more? Click the button and let me know!


	5. Wooing

Disclaimer: Don't Own or profit from this . . . just an obsessed James fan :-)

**Chapter 5: Wooing**

Lily woke up still happy from the night before. "No one is that happy after a detention," Alice said as she came out of the bathroom.

"Particularly when it involves supervising a marauder," Emily said getting out of bed.

"Well, most detentions don't end in a kiss," Lily said happy to see their reactions. Emily dropped her shirt and Alice gave a little squeak.

Emily jumped on Lily's bed. "He kissed you? More importantly, you actually let him? Did you hex him?" She asked skeptically.

"No on all accunts. _I_ kissed _him,_" Lily said and thought Emily might fall off the bed. "Yeah, he had the same reaction."

Alice by now was sitting on the bed too. "What brought this on?"

"His detention essay," Lily said. "It was so . . . James-like. Sweet, crazy, honest. Then I came back and it was just me and him and I couldn't help myself. Now what should I do?"

"Let him make the next move," Emily said. "Now he will think he actually has a chance of winning you. Oh! The wooing begins!" she said excitedly.

Alice smacked her with a pillow. "Does Riley still woo you?" She teased

"More now that he graduated Hogwarts last year. He doesn't want me to turn to some other seventh year," Emily said making Lily snort.

"Frank still surprises me," Alice admited. "I think living with the marauders has rubbed off on him, but it's nice."

"Let's get back to James for a second," Lily said cutting off boyfriend talk. "James wooing? I'm afraid to eat my meals now. One of you want to volunteer to be my taste tester?"

"You never know, James might surprise you," Emily said.

_He usually does,_ Lily thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Plan B: Wooing Lily into not looking at other gits?" Remus said choking on his toast as James told them about the night before and asked for help on his Plan B.

"The condensed version, but yeah," James said

"Doesn't sound nearly as fun as our yearl 'Make Sure Snivellus Takes a Bath and Washes His Hair' plan. Unless you let me in on the date with Lily," he said slyly. James threw a muffin at him wanting to wipe that smirk off his face.

"I think we should use the Giant Squid this time," Sirius said thoughtfully.

"To woo Lily?" Remus asked incredulously.

"To bathe snivellus," Sirius said. "Are you paying attention Peter?" he asked and Peter nodded as he chocked down his breakfast.

"You do realize we have a Hogsmeade weekend this weekend, right?" Remus asked.

"What?" James practically yelled. "4 days to get her to say yes?!!"

"Yeah, he hasn't been very successful in 6 years, how's he suppose to do it in 4 days?" Sirius asked curiously.

Remus rolled his eyes. "I'm not the one trying to date her," he said turning back to his book. "Just be yourself . . . kind of toned down though," he added as an after thought.

"Are flowers to cliche?" He wondered. He snuck a glance at Lily down the table as some ideas started swimming around in his head.

"You know, Prongsie, if you _do_ succeed, she may very well go with you again on Valentines day," Remus said as he placed his book back in his bag. James immediately perked up.

"So long as he doesn't blow it this weekend," Sirius remarked making James frown.

Phase 1 of Plan B would have to be put into action _today_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (A/N: **Bold** is **James**, _Italics_ is _Lily_, **Underlined** **bold** is **Sirius**, and _underlined_ _Italics_ is _Emily_)

James strategically placed himself diagonally in front of Lily in transfiguration so he could see her reaction. They were copying notes from the board– well, were _suppose_ to be copying notes but this was much more important in James' opinion. He used a non-verbal charm on his parchment and wrote:

**Last night was certainly the best detention I've ever had**

Lily frowned when the writing appeared on her parchment. _If your idea of wooing me James Potter is to get us both in a detention you are more deluded than I thought._

**The idea never crossed my mind, but I will use that as a Plan D.** He saw her grin over that.

_What plan are you on now?_

**Phase 1 of a revised Plan B.**

_Wooing wasn't always part of your plan?_

He thought she sounded incredulous and upset. He wondered if he should admit the truth and went for it. **Originally I was just going to abduct you– after graduation– and we'd become pirates in Tahiti or the Caribbean, which ever you prefer.**

Lily smiled. A typical James plan, but she was happy he at least would wait till after graduation.

_And what was wrong with that plan? Besides, you might still have to use it if this is your idea of wooing . . ._

**This is just phase 1,** he wrote, and Lily could almost see that cocky grin of his coming through the words.

_Good, because otherwise I'd be highly dissapointed_ Emily cut in.

**We might have to revoke his marauder status** Sirius added. **Really, Prongs. **

**hey! I'm a founder Padfoot!** James wrote furiously. **Get your own parchment**

**Just thought you would like to know Minnie is glaring at you,** he wrote. James looked up to see McGonagall glaring at him. He gave his best adorable I'm-as-innocent-as-any-marauder-can-be-aren't-I-adorable grin and she gave him the You're-not-Remus-don't-try-to-pull-this-innocent-act-on-me look.

"Perhaps Mr. Potter you would care to demonstrate what we are discussing?" she asked.

"Are you sure you don't want to give me a detention?" he asked hopefully. He thought he saw something like laughter float in McGonagall's eyes.

"Just demonstrate, Mr. Potter," she said. He did a quick double-take on the board to make sure of what they were studying and did the demonstration perfectly.

_You're lucky we are in transfiguration and you are a natural at it,_ Lily chided.

**Luck had nothing to do with it. After all, I am . . .**

**James Potter**

_James Potter_

_James Potter_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius recognized the fury in James eyes. It was usually reserved for Snape (he fondly called it the "Skin Snape Alive" look). "What do you think you were doing!?" he chided. "Why did you barge in like that?"

"Upset I made more progress than you did?" Sirius teased. He slung his arm over James' shoulders. "Honestly, Prongs, you need to relax. You got Lily to break the rules by writing notes to you in class! That is a vast improvement!"

"I guess," James said thinking on it.

"So what is this phase b you alluded to?" Remus asked.

"You read it?" James asked.

"Of course! We charmed all of our papers to read what was going on," Peter said. They all knew someone had to charm Peter's for him, but thought it kinder not to point that out.

"Emily's idea," Remus said. "She saw you were writing to Lily."

"Plus, we needed to make sure you weren't going to blow Phase one," Sirius said. "We are down to less than 3 and a half days!"

"Phase 2 is already in place," James said grinning. "I am just waiting."

Lily, Emily, and Alice were waiting to see what James would try next. "Phase one at least didn't involve any pranks," Lily said relieved as they ate dinner. "Unless he did something I haven't noticed."

"_Please_, you notice everything about James Potter. You could probably tell us what color his socks were," Emily said grabbing some dessert.

"Remember how she pointed out he does this cute little thing with his hand when he's planning a prank?" Alice said imitating the hand movement.

"And how she knows his favorite color is silver," Emily said.

"Or how she knows . . ." Alice started

"I got the point," Lily said embarrassed cutting off Alice.

"Come on. We'll go to the Library, finish that essay for Slughorn, research that paper for McGonagall, and you won't have time to think about James," Alice offered.

"I thought you had plans with Frank?" Lily asked as they got up.

"No, He, James, and Sirius are flying tonight. Something about wanting to really get in shape for their next match against Slytherin," Alice said shaking her head.

When they got done that night they headed back to the common room. James and the rest of the marauders were sitting at one of the tables collecting their homework . . . well, it looked like homework but Lily know it was more than likely plans for further pranks. She shook her head trying not to laugh. _He is adorable when he is planning those pranks of his_, she thought.

She walked into the room and stopped so suddenly Emily and Alice ran into her. "What . . ." Alice's voice trailed off.

Lily just stood there with her mouth hanging open. Her bed was filled with the biggest stuffed bear she had ever seen. It took up the entire bed. It had soft tan fur and a red bow tied around it's neck with a single lily attached to it. She walked up and saw a card and opened it.

_I Wish I could have seen your reaction. _

_Something for you to hug (even though I would prefer if it was me)._

_James_

"That is certainly . . . the biggest teddy bear I have ever seen," Alice said.

"Did one of you tell him I like stuffed bears?" she asked. They shook their heads 'no.' Lily wasn't surprised, James had a way of finding out what she liked. She had to have at least 15 of them back home.

"Well, at least he didn't get a bigger one," Emily snorted. "I think it's so sweet! Riley needs to get more inventive."

"This is definitely inventive," Alice said grinning. They were all watching as Lily managed to squeeze herself onto the bed with it.

"I'm afraid it might suffocate me!" she said laughing. She felt like a little girl waking up on Christmas Morning.

"What should I do for him?" she asked suddenly.

"You want to woo him back?" Emily asked. Lily thought about it.

"I at least want to thank him," she said.

"He's doing all this so you go to Hogsmeade with him this weekend," Alice pointed out. "Going with him won't be enough?"

Lily thought about it. An idea popped into her head and she grinned.

"Help me get this out of my bed," she said trying to manuveur it around the bed posts. They finally managed to get it out and then to squeeze it out the door, and started down the stairs. "Who knew this could be so heavy! It's just stuffing!" Alice said.

They finally reached the bottom of the stairs and everyone turned shocked to see the giant bear. It took a moment for them to see the three girls behind it. They set it in the corner where Lily told them too and then Lily, Alice, and Emily all leaned against it as they talked and plotted.

"Do you think she liked it?" James asked worriedly.

"Great, he's gone blind," Sirius said sarcastically. "Relax Prongsie! She's showing it off for you."

"Didn't you say something about wanting to see her reaction?" Remus asked.

"Do you guys read everything I write?" he asked.

"Don't worry so much, Prongs," Remus said. "I think if you asked her right now she would say yes."

"Really?" James said with a grin. "But where would the fun be in that?" he said mischievously.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Author's Notes: I would have had this up sooner but my internet was down. click the little blue button to tell me what you thought!

Professor Epona-- Thanks! Since you read my other series, hopefully you get a kick out of knowing this is Emma's mom :-)

twilight8ec-- Thank you! I'll get to the date (either the next chapter, or the one after that).

Truth in the Moon-- Thank you! There will be more (not sure how many, yet).

L.D. Anastasia-- It's always nice to know what the readers want :-) Thank you!


	6. You've Spoiled Me

Disclaimer: Do not own or profit from JK's work. Only Emily and Riley are mine as well as the plot.

Author's Notes: He-he. For all who read my Emma series, this chapter should be fun (to see Emily and Riley, that is).

**Chapter 6: You've Spoiled Me**

Lily woke up Friday morning wondering what the day would bring. James had spent the last 3 days leaving little notes and lilies and other trinkets for her to find– everywhere from inside her cauldron to her school trunk (one day, she decided, he would have to explain how he figured out the anti-jinx for the stairs). But the annoying and confusing part that left her wanting to strangle James, (or flog him, sometimes– especially when he used that adorable grin of his) was why he hadn't asked her to the Hogsmeade weekend yet. Not once! He used to ask her out on an average of one every 1.37 days, but here it's been 4 days and he hadn't tried once!

What was he thinking?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"So, have you asked her yet?" Sirius asked as they walked to lunch.

"Not Yet."

Sirius stopped so suddenly that Peter ran into him. "Wait, your saying you've flooded her with love notes, candies, flowers, and 1 extra large teddy bear that took three of us to maneuver up the stairs– and you still haven't asked her yet?" he demanded. "What are you waiting for?"

"I want her to know that this time I am serious," he said and Remus clamped a hand over Sirius before he could say the old, and very much used, joke of his. ("but I'm Sirius!")

"I think you are succeeding in aggravating and confusing her," Remus said. "Alice and Emily both say Lily is driving them nuts, bombarding them with questions."

"I'm doing it tonight after dinner," James said, "before the prefects meeting."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is he playing at?" Lily demanded. Alice and Emily were patiently listening to yet another one of her James rants. Oddly enough, even though she finally admitted her feelings for James, her rants were exactly the same. "What is he wooing me for? The idiot has forgotten the end result! Unless, of course, it's to drive me batty."

"He's succeeded then," Alice said but Lily didn't hear her.

"Do you want me to hex him?" Emily asked.

"You'd do that for me?" Lily asked hopefully.

"The alternative is to hex you because of your constant ramblings. Who should I hex Alice?"

"Both of them. Put them both out of _our _misery," She teased. "Besides, there is something romantic about dying together, don't you think?" she turned to Emily. "Is Riley meeting you tomorrow at Hogsmeade?" she asked trying to change the topic to distract Lily.

"Yes," Emily said happily. "I haven't seen him since the holidays!"

"Em, hon, that was just a little over a week ago," Lily said laughing.

Emily stuck her tongue out. "Oh James! He hasn't asked me out in 4 days! Where is my daily attention," she mocked Lily making Lily blush. "Besides, I think Riley is going to propose soon," she said dreamily.

"You and your feelings," Alice teased. "What do you think about Frank and I?"

"Ah, everyone can see you and Frank belong together. He is crazy about you," Emily said. She turned to Lily. "Just like James is about you. No one has worked so hard to win someone else! Give him time, he is probably just giving you a breather. Besides, he has less than 24 hours. He will ask you," she decided.

"Why don't you ask him?" Alice asked. "You know he would say yes, no change of rejection."

"Me ask him?" Lily asked dumbfounded.

"It wouldn't be the first time you took the initiative. You asked what's-his-name . . . Tony Cooper," Emily pointed out.

Lily smiled remembering it. "We had one date before James hexed him and he ended up in the hospital for a week."

"You sure weren't laughing over it then," Alice said. "Threatened to hex his privates off as I recall."

"No, that was when James hexed Charles. She threatened to feed James to the giant squid after the Tony incident," Emily clarified.

"No, that was after the mudblood incident by the lake in fifth year," Lily clarified. "The Tony incident I said I would lace his breakfast with poison, and he said he wouldn't mind so long as I visited him in the hospital."

"And you slapped him," Alice remembered. "Too many to keep track of." She pulled Lily through the portrait. "Come on. Let's get something to eat. Chocolate will make you forget about James."

Lily highly doubted it, but who could say no to Chocolate?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James sat waiting as patiently as he could for Lily to arrive. They usually met after dinner a half hour before the prefects meeting to finalize anything.

He loved any excuse to spend one on one time with her.

He decided to just ask her. No pomp and circumstance, nothing flashy, just himself.

_What girl can say no to chocolate?_ He remembered Sirius saying as he was leaving. _Probably the girl who had rejected me 239 times,_ James thought. Not because she didn't like Chocolate (he knew she loved it, and dark chocolate was her favorite) but she would reject it just to spite him.

"James Harold Potter!" Lily yelled throwing the door open.

Maybe the chocolate _was_ a good idea.

"You are a complete git," she declared. She was looking forward to the meeting all day, figuring it would be when he would finally ask, but since lunch she had two guys ask her to go to Hogsmeade with them.

And like a lovesick fool, she had said no, hoping James would get his act together.

"What did I do?" he asked bewildered. He had purposely kept everything low key all week, even keeping Sirius from carrying out his latest prank.

"Isn't there something you want to ask me?" she asked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Uh . . . would you like to sit?" he asked and pulled out a chair for her.

She sat down dumbfounded. "Not quite what I meant."

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

She glared at him. "Ryan Fitzpatrick in Hufflepuff and John McCabe from Ravenclaw asked me to Hogsmeade tomorrow. And I think Terry Powers was going to but I left him standing in the hall," she fumed.

"What?" James said, making a mental list of things to hex them with. "Did you say yes?" he asked worriedly.

She actually smiled which worried him further. "This is why I am a complete idiot and you are a git. I said no."

"huh?"

She laughed. "I guess I am going by myself tomorrow. Maybe Emily and Riley will let me be a third wheel."

"Why did you say no?" he asked. Darn that Potter curiosity gene. He was sure he really didn't want to know. This meeting wasn't going the way he planned at all.

She snorted. "Let's get this going. The prefects will be here soon."

He sat in the chair next to her. "First thing on my list is the Hogsmeade Weekend," he said watching her reaction, but it was hard to read.

"And?" she prompted.

"Well . . . I don't want to be just another proposal," he started. "But I would like to go with you to Hogsmeade."

Lily laughed. It was the first time he had ever worded it that way, like he would be honored to accompany her rather giving her the honor of accompanying him.

"Is that a yes or a no?" he asked, afraid she was laughing about to turn him down for the 240th time.

"Yes," she said and he practically fell out of the chair. "Why?"

She laughed harder. "I finally say yes, and you ask why?" she asked. He looked so happy and so confused she put her hand on top of his. "Because, you understand me, you're persistent, you're smart and funny and talented," she said. "You're annoying, so things wouldn't get boring, and most important of all, for the same reason I said no to the other guys."

"Which was what?" He asked, wanting to know the answer now really badly.

"Because you've spoiled me, James Potter. Now I expect to find notes everywhere, flowers when I least expect it, giant presents to drive all the other girls jealous with."

He laughed and leaned over to kiss her. Just when it was starting to turn more passionate he heard someone clear their throat. They both looked over to see Remus and Emily standing in the doorway. "About bloody time," Emily said grinning.

"Should we say the meeting is postponed?" Remus whispered, sharing a grin with Emily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Notes for anyone who reads my Emma series, it is the line of Emily volunteering to hex James that cracks me up since I made them cousins :-)

Twilight8ec-- Thank you! i'm flattered! (and happy you like my plot bunnies!). I think I have one or two more chapters up my sleeve . . .

tm7-- Thank you! I'm glad you like the teddy ;-) I wouldn't say no to one from James myself

Truth in the moon-- I was afraid of the cliche, but I couldn't think of anything more James-ish. ::shrugs:: Glad it still works, though!

Iceball-- Yay! I'm glad you liked the marauders:-) I love them, and I love writing them! I'll give you a sneak treat since you also read Emma . . . I am writing a year devoted to them. You are the first I've told besides my beta :-)

Ilana-- Thank you! I have a few more chapters to round out the story. If I get some inspiration I may write a sequal after Hogwarts.

Professor Epona-- I love putting them (Emily and Riley) in the story! I'm glad someone else gets fun out of it too! Definitely see what I wrote for Iceball's review above since you also read Emma! especially if you like the marauders ;-)


	7. The Date

Disclaimer: don't own or profit.

Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long! School got mad crazy and since I didn't have this one planned out ahead of time (like my other stories), updates are a little random.

**Chapter 7: The Date** (so original, I know)

The entire seventh year girl's dorm was woken up– right before dawn– by Lily's loud sigh of frustration. "How is it I have nothing to wear?" she asked no one in particular. "I can't believe I left my favorite sweater at home during break," she complained. "I have nothing!"

As much as Emily and Alice wanted to sigh, roll their eyes, and go back to sleep (like their other two dormmates) they decided to be the good friends that they were and managed to roll out of bed. "Silly us, we only have 2 hours till breakfast," Alice said sarcastically while stifling a yawn.

"Only 2" Lily asked horrified.

"Just go shower and we'll ransack your clothes," Emily said. Lily grabbed all of her bath stuff (enough to guarantee even Snape would be clean, shiny, and de-greasified.), and locked herself in the bathroom– much to Alice's bladder's discontent.

By the time Lily finally emerged, Emily and Alice had narrowed her wardrobe to only a half dozen choices. They watched as Lily's eyes narrowed in concentration. "Our back up," Alice said pulling out one of her sweaters, "is my cream sweater, or Emily's blue one."

"I don't know. I don't know!"

"You've been dressing yourself for years, Lils," Emily said encouragingly. "Which one grabs your eye?"

After another 20 minutes, Lily finally had an outfit picked. They helped her with her hair and makeup, gave her an encouraging hug, and sent her on down to breakfast.

Then collapsed on Lily's Giant bear. "I'm ready for a nap," Alice decided. Instead, they each took turns using the shower, changed, and went downstairs.

"Ooh, look," Emily whispered. James and Lily were sitting together and it looked like they were getting along without bloodshed. Alive gave her a wink and went to join Frank. Since Emily had to wait to meet Riley at Hogsmeade, she went to sit with Remus and Peter to hear about James' morning.

"Lily looks wonderful," Remus said.

"Thank you," Emily laughed. "How frantic was James?"

"He almost decided he should wear his school uniform because nothing else was working for him. He thought the uniform was the safest bet," Remus said laughing.

"He decided this was all just a dream and actually went back to bed," Peter added making Emily laugh.

"Finally, after ransacking all of our trunks, including Franks, he decided on something. Then he spent an hour trying to fix his hair for some bizarre reason," Remus added. Emily was bewildered. Everyone knew that that was a hopeless battle. The hair always won. She walked with them to Hogsmeade and then went to meet up with Riley.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James and Lily watched as Emily rushed up to Riley outside one of the shops. "Emily thinks Riley is going to propose soon," Lily remembered. "I hope he does. They are great together." She was surprised by how easy the morning had been so far. Breakfast was fun, James complimented her outfit (she picked her emerald green sweater that matched her eyes _and_ it offset both her hair and the necklace James had given her for Christmas– something she had been wearing since Christmas), and he even gave her a lily. She loved it when they had real conversations.

James was ecstatic (and thankful he didn't go back to bed after all). Lily hadn't slapped him, hexed him, or stormed off yet– all good signs things were going well.

They walked around Hogsmeade talking as they looked in the windows of the shops. Finally they walked in to get some warm butterbeer. "What about after Hogwarts? What do you want to do?" Lily asked.

"Well . . . I have it narrowed down," James said. "Either poster-child and star chaser of one of England's quidditch teams," he said with a grin making Lily roll her eyes, "or work in the Ministry. McGonagall said my transfiguration skills would get me a nice job. What about you?"

"Flitwick said he though because of how well I do in charms I could work as an unspeakable."

"Doing what?" James asked curiously.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," she teased making him blush. "Honestly, I don't know what I want to do yet."

"They passed over an hour talking over butterbeers before they headed back out in the winter weather. To James's surprise, Lily wanted to go to Zonko's. "I know it's your favorite store," she explained, "and I think it will be more fun going with you." She started bombarding James with questions on some of the more mysterious products (especially the ones that practically screamed marauder). Afterwards they walked down going into most of the shops.

They arrived back to the castle right before dinner, one of the last ones to arrive. They managed to squeeze in next to Sirius. "I think it looks like they had fun," Sirius joked piling food onto his plate. James shot his best friend a death glare.

"Honestly, padfoot, we don't talk about them in front of them," Remus chided. "That's why we are going to wait till they sneak off after dinner and then do it behind their backs." Lily and James glared at him but both wore matching blushes.

"And they say girls like to gossip," Emily said rolling her eyes. "They are dying for something juicy. Just tell us if you had a good time or not."

All 6 of them (3 marauders, Emily, Alice, and Frank) all waited intently to hear the verdict. Lily blushed under all the attention and James gave them one of his charming, egotistical grins. "I'll take that as a yes," Emily said grabbing dessert.

"I want to hear them say it," Sirius whined and received about 4 kicks to his shin. Everyone exchanged grins when James and Lily finished first and went back to the common room.

"You know they are just going to keep talking about us, right?" James asked.

"Yes, but I don't want to be there when they do it," lily said. "Besides, I want to talk about us," she said. James took a detour to one of the empty classrooms so they wouldn't be interrupted.

_Good job lily,_ she chided herself trying to think of a way out of this. _Just voice your insecurities right now! Sheesh! Whatever happened to discussing with your girlfriends first to get a different opinion first?_

"What's wrong?" James asked worriedly thinking this was where she would let him down gently. At least she wouldn't embarass him in front of the entire school (like he had on a few occasions). Lily thought he looked adorable when he looked so vulnerable. She remembered how easy it was to talk to him– well, when she wasn't yelling at him for being a git.

"I really did have a good time. Did you?" He looked shocked by the question. He gave her his patented James grin.

"Best time ever," he admitted. "That was bothering you?"

"You've been waiting so long, I was afraid it would be . . . disappointing."

I was afraid you were going to come to your senses any moment during our date, hex me, and leave with some other bloke," he admitted. "But it's not going to stop me from asking you to go again on Valentine's Day," he said making her laugh. "Will you?"

"Of course," she had barely finished when James pulled her into a kiss that shocked her down to her toes.

She pulled out of the kiss looking over her shoulder. "Do you get the feeling we're being watched?" she whispered.

"Probably the marauders," James said with a shrug. "And you were right," said.

"Aren't I always?" She teased.

He grinned. "Apparently. Riley _is _going to propose on Valentines Day. He showed me the ring when you and Em went to the bathroom," he whispered so no one else would hear. Lily let out a squeal of delight.

They walked back into the common room holding hands and found all of their friends in front of the fire. "Finally!" Sirius said. "So I am guessing it's official now. James' head looks more inflated than normal."

"It does, doesn't it?" Lily teased with a smirk. "But you already knew that, you were there." They all gave her puzzled looks. "We know you were there watching."

"Wasn't us," Remus said.

"You sure it wasn't two other people looking for an empty room?" Sirius asked.

"We've been helping Peter with McGonagall's homework since the test is on Tuesday," Emily explained. They all knew Peter was the least competent out of the group.

James and Lily exchanged glances and James shrugged. "I wonder who it was?"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Author's Notes: Sorry if there are any mistakes. I haven't had a chance for my beta to read it. And a huge thank you for all who read! I'm amazed how many hits this has. thank you!

Tm7- Ah, I hope you were spoiled. Happy belated birthday!

Truth in the moon-- I didn't you were mean. I knew it was a cliche, but I thought it was cute, and it was the only thing I could think of. Conga!

ValorOrgulloso-- Thank you! is your name LOTR related?

Professor Epona-- The dorm is protected from boys, but I always thought of the marauders as finding a way around it :-) Like the anit jinx or something.

Aphrodite's bitch-- Thank you! I love hearing it (my ego probably inflated just as much as James has now, he-he)

Iceball-- I am indeed writing a year of Emma with the marauders! I have it pretty far so far, and my beta likes it. I'll probably say more in my review to you in emma too :-)


	8. Single Awareness Day Doesn't Apply Here

Disclaimer: don't own or profit from . . .(Emily and Riley are mine:-)

Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long! School got mad crazy with finals and I was without my laptop for awhile.

**Chapter 8: Single Awareness Day Doesn't Apply Here**

Term flew by as Valentines day approached. Everyone was ecstatic as they watched James and Lily's relationship grow and evolve. Fights still broke out, but no where near the same frequency. They managed to contain themselves to an average of once a week– and Sirius' theory was that it was because they not only _enjoyed_ the fighting, but also the making up.

Thursday (two days before Valentines day) Lily came storming into the common room yelling over her shoulder where, a few seconds later, James appeared. "Who had Thursday?" Sirius asked as he, Remus, Peter, Emily, and Frank sat around the fireplace.

"Betting on when their fights break out is barbaric. But you owe me 2 chocolate frogs," Lupin told Sirius. Sirius begrudgingly handed them over.

"How do you know this?" he whined. He let out a bark of laughter when Emily snatched the chocolate frogs from Lupin.

"You said Thursday by noon, I said it would be sometime after lunch," she said and pointed to the clock that showed it was after 4. "Thank you," she said opening one of them up.

"I give up trying to figure you two out," Frank said laughing. "I thought for sure they would have argued over the ink incident yesterday in Slughorn's class."

"It's all in the eyes," Emily said. "Lily was furious, but James managed to give her the cute puppy dog look that got him off the chain."

"She isn't falling for it now," Peter pointed out.

"That isn't the cute puppy dog look," Sirius said rolling his eyes. "That one is the seeing-red-like-a-bull-and-doesn't-know-when-to-shut-his-trap-before-he-gets-himself-in-more-trouble look."

"Ah," Peter said nodding making Sirius and Remus give him an odd look.

"Anyways, what is it even about?" Lupin said. "What could have happened in the 20 minutes we were away from them?"

"They do need chaperones," Sirius nodded in agreement.

"I heard that Sirius Black!" Lily shouted turning her piercing glare at the offending marauder, trying to flay him alive. She turned her attention back to James and after another 5 minutes they each stormed off to their own corners to fester their own wounded pride.

The others tried to continue their homework, but after thirty minutes felt the need to do something. "I'll take Lily," Lupin said. Emily nodded and decided to find James.

She knew he was at the quidditch pitch, but even if she hadn't all she had to do was just followed the trail of someone muttering about damn temperamental redheads. She grabbed her broom and flew out to join him. "I highly doubt this is the best way of winning her back."

"I'm sure what she is calling me is worse," he grumbled. Knowing Lily, Emily was sure it was.

"What happened?" Emily asked concerned, floating alongside him.

"Absolutely nothing!" he said. "One minute, we're joking around, the next Snape walks by and says something, I retaliate, he says something about Lily, I get angry and hex him, and Lily goes raging on me."

"Don't worry about Snape," Emily said. "Besides, Valentines day is in 2 days. You should be planning what you are going to do."

"That's assuming Lily doesn't hate my guts . . . again."

"When has that stopped you before?" Emily asked. "Don't tell me after six and a half years you are going to let Snape get between you and Lily! I'm ashamed to say you are a Potter," she huffed. "When have you ever given up before?"

"So . . . you want to hear what I have planned?" He asked with a grin. "It is quite impressive if I do say so."

"If you say Snape wrapped up in a pink bow, all I have to say is Lily will flay you alive, and you already did that back in second year," Emily said.

James laughed. "Pink did nothing for that greasy hair of his. Maybe I'll send him a nice perfumed bottle of hair gel."

Emily laughed. "I'm sorry, I thought we were trying to impress Lily. I'll just fly back to the common room now."

"Then you won't be the first to hear what I have planned," James yelled. Emily veered back and lied down against her broom handle. "Thought that might catch your attention."

"A 'James plan for wooing Lily' is always entertaining," she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Snape said what?" Lupin asked incredulous.

"I know. It made me mad, and James defending me is cute, but why doesn't he realize I can handle myself? He can't hover over my shoulder for the rest of my life!" Lily said.

"I don't think James thinks you are incompetent, Lily," Lupin said grinning. "He was forever afraid of some of the things you might do to him." He was happy that made Lily laugh. "Have you tried telling him this without the yelling and screaming?"

"No," She admitted. "Usually everything is fine until something like this happens."

"So tell him. Then he'll tell you how brilliant he thinks you are, and that you can certainly intimidate the heck out of anyone."

"I know. As soon as he blows off steam I'll talk to him civilized. He has to pout and worry and fret before he comes back you know," she said with a grin. "Once he's calm, cool, and collected we'll talk."

"You know him so well," Lupin laughed.

"Don't tell him that," Lily said. "So . . . have you asked Victoria to Hogsmeade?" she asked changing the subject.

"No you don't," he said standing up. "We are not turning this into con-Lupin-into-a-serious-relationship conversation."

"One date doesn't qualify as a serious relationship," Lily said. "Besides, there are people out there who won't be . . . who won't turn you away because of your condition. Victoria is a sweet girl."

"Sure, remember how the slytherins were spreading the news about attempted legislation to round up werewolves and vampires? She was in complete support of it," Lupin said. "That would make for one wonderful relationship."

Lily cringed. "Sorry. Just remember, Remus, there is someone out there for you. Just don't stop looking."

"Someone with your spunk, Emily's sympathy, and Alice's loving nature. Sure, shouldn't be to hard to find," he said. Lily laughed and kissed his cheek.

"You never know. She might just run right into you one day," Lily said laughing as she and Alice walked out to go to dinner. "You never mentioned graceful," she pointed out.

After dinner Lily and James walked out to take a walk on the grounds before it was completely black. "I'm sorry," James said. "Just Snape– anyone, really– thinking anything evil of you . . ."

"I know," she said. "It's endearing, and I wasn't mad because of it. I just want to be able to stand up for myself. I _can _stand up for myself," she explained.

James looked shocked. "I never thought otherwise," he said. "I don't want one of those girls who have to rely on others because they don't have the confidence or ability to be themselves or protect themselves. Just so long as you know that you don't always have to rely upon yourself."

"Good," Lily said. "Now, what were you starting to tell me earlier before Snape interrupted us?"

He got a mischevious grin. "It seems I'll be working double duty on Valentines Day," he said. Lily gave him a curious look. "I got an interesting owl during breakfast."

"Honestly James, I swear, you are one of the most dramatic people I know. Who?"

"Riley. It seems he is planning something special for Valentines Day and needs someone inside the castle," he explained. "And, I guess since I also have a girlfriend in the same dorm, he thought I would have easy access."

"What kind of special day?" Lily asked hopefully. "_The_ special day?" James nodded and Lily jumped up and down clapping her hands. "Yes! Of course I will help! What do you need to do?" she asked.

"He needs to slip a few things in the dorm for her. I can put them in. I just thought you might like to know so you can make sure she is ready– but without spoiling it," he said. "You should have read what Riley threatened to do to me if she found out ahead of time. My mother raised me not to repeat such things in front of ladies."

She waved her hand dismissing it. "Of course no one is going to tell her. She'll be surprised, even if I have to force her to be surprised for Merlin's sake. Oh, this is wonderful! I wonder if all engagements feel this good, or if it's just the excitement knowing it happens to a friend?"

"I like to think all of them," James said. Lily blushed making James grin. "He did want a female opinion on something. It's hidden in my dorm, come on," he said grabbing her hand. They walked up and checked to make sure everyone else was in the common room before heading up.

Lily watched James grab for something inside the closet. She knew the guys hardly used it (much simpler to throw things in the trunk, near the trunk, or wherever things landed) and gasped when he drew out a new cloak. "Is it for Emily?" she asked. "It's gorgeous!"

"He said he would send me the rest of the stuff the night before," he said. "This arrived after breakfast– didn't want Emily to see the large package."

"I already know what dress I'm going to tell her to wear," Lily said thinking ahead. "She'll knock Riley's socks off." She sat on Sirius's bed (which was next to James and on the other side of the closet). "So . . . what are _your_ plans?" she asked.

He just gave her a sly grin. "That you will just have to wait and see," he said.

Saturday morning finally arrived and Lily woke up eager to see what James had up his sleeve. She woke up and did a double take. Strewn across her bed were rose petals. "Aw," Alice and her other dorm mate Victoria said. "That is so cute!"

"Creepy how he got in here," Alice added, "but cute!"

"How is Emily still asleep?" Lily wondered. She found a teddy (smaller version than the other one) holding a single red rose at the foot of her bed on top of her trunk next to a card.

_Meet me outside next to the beech tree by the lake, James._

She saw Emily stirring and watched as she found the new cloak, a dozen red roses surrounded by shamrocks instead of baby breath. "Just like Riley," she said laughing. "I don't even want to know how he got shamrocks in the middle of winter." She touched the cloak. "Isn't it gorgeous!" she said excitedly. "What should I wear?"

"I know!" Lily said jumping up. "I have the perfect thing." she rummaged in Emily's clothes till she found what she was looking for. "Ah-ha! You'll knock his socks off!"

"I seem to remember telling you the same thing," Emily said laughing. "But you're right, it's perfect. I feel like it's my birthday or something, getting something this nice," she said still holding the cloak lovingly.

"Well, you could go just wearing that," Alice teased. "I'm sure Riley wouldn't complain." Emily tossed the closest thing she could grab (turned out to be a rolled up pair of stockings) at her.

"What did Frank get you?" Lily asked coming to sit on her bed. She showed them the candies and flowers. They all got dressed and went to breakfast.

"I have a feeling," Emily said as they were getting up to go to Hogsmeade (the boys were mysteriously absent).

"You and your feelings," Alice teased. "Is this a good or a bad one?"

"I'm not sure," she said. "It's more like . . . nervous excitement."

"Then that's good," Lily said excitedly. Emily gave her a curious look but didn't say anything. Lily waved as she went to join James. She found him at the tree as promised. She saw his back was turned to her so she snuck up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey," he said turning around to kiss her. "You ready?"

"For what?" she asked eagerly making him laugh.

"You'll see," they walked to Hogsmeade and looked around the shops. They stopped in the tea shop for lunch.

Afterwards they headed back to the school but took a detour and headed into the forest a little ways and headed around to the lake. "What?" she whispered.

"I thought you might want to see this," he said. They crouched behind a bush where they saw Emily and Riley having a picnic. The deep, luscious red blanket contrasted beautifully with the surrounding white snow. By the looks of things they had finished eating and were moving on to dessert.

Lily saw Riley reach into his pocket and pull out something small. He grabbed Emily's hand and was saying something that Lily couldn't hear.

Emily let out a gasp of surprise and then launched herself into Riley. "I'm guessing that means yes," Lily said grinning, as Riley slipped the ring onto her finger.

"It seems to be catching," James said. "Frank has been talking about proposing to Alice also."

"Don't be getting any ideas," Lily said. She didn't want to admit how fast her heart had started to beat at the thought of James proposing Her rational side kept reminding her that they'd only been dating for a month, and no matter how much she liked him, it was just too soon.

"Not yet," he promised, "but one day . . ."

"I'll be holding you to that Potter" she replied coyly.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Author's Notes: Thanks to WEASLEYxISxMYxKING (my beta) for betaing and the title :-)

Super Cara-- Thanks! Last chapter I put up before my beta could read (the chapters with the problems are the ones I get too anxious to wait to get back from her). Thanks!

Professor Epona-- Thanks! I'm not sure how much longer I should make it. Should I keep going? (Personally, I loved writing about Emily and Riley, and I hope, since you know who they are, it was fun to read) : ) Year 6 with Emma will start tomorrow-ish.

BlueHolly-- Thank you! We'll find out later who it was.

Tm7-- Love Barnes and Noble! Lucky you! Thanks!

Brazilian Princess- Thank you!

Truth in the Moon-- I love writing Sirius! he's just as much fun to write as he is to read : ) I know when in the story people will find out, but I don't know how long till we get there. (Sounds like I am writing more)

IceBall-- My beta is WEASLEYxISxMYxKING. She beta's everything for me : ) (Well, when I wait for her to beta, sometimes I get impatient).

Manshi-- Thank you!

Iluvreading-- Everyone will find out soon . . . in a few chapters.

Song of Glory-- Thank you! I would also like to have the giant teddy bear : ) I think this is as much Riley as we are going to get. As much as I love him (and Emily), I keep reminding myself it's a James and Lily story. He might pop back up again though.


	9. Wedding Bell Blues

Disclaimer: Don't own or profit from JKR's characters; only OC's and plot belong to me.

Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long :::hangs head in shame::: Between school work, illness, (College) graduation, work, and personal family crise, this is the soonest I could get it up. Not to mention my beta (WEASLEYxISxMYxKING this means you!) won't get off the phone with this guy, so I had to put up with that, so once again I'm really sorry. It isn't how I originally worked the beginning, but still has the same feel and ideas in it. Enjoy!!

**Chapter 9: Wedding Bell Blues**

Emily was euphoric for a week after her proposal and it was contagious as the entire girl's dormitory had caught it and spent every spare moment talking about wedding plans and what they hoped _their_ future weddings would be like.

The boys were going mad. "How much planning can they put into one wedding?" Peter asked, shocked. Sirius shot him a look that clearly wondered how he had such limited knowledge about the female species (_especially _after being friends with the infamous Sirius Black for so long).

"I'm beginning to think Peter is a lost cause," Sirius told Remus who was reading the book McGonagall had suggested for extra reading called Interspecies Transfiguration and How to Avoid Extra Claws, Scales, and other Nasties.

"Are you sure you still want to go through with this?" James asked Frank who was walking with them to dinner.

"I have it all planned out," Frank said grinning and showed them the ring he had bought for her.

"We are never going to survive three engagements," Sirius said fearfully.

"Three?" Peter squeaked, the mere thought of it making him go pale, earning a bewildered look from James and Frank.

"Emily– who by all rights already has the four of us lined up as ushers and (best men?) And everything else you can imagine," Sirius said having overheard her and Lily talking about it after Charms, "Alice, who will soon be deciding that we should all be wearing yellow carnations in our button holes to match the taffeta dresses she will pick out, and then there is Narcissa," he said ticking them off his fingers. "Don't forget that Lucius proposed as well, and she is not going to be outdone by a Gryffindor, even if they are purebloods," he said.

"I've heard the slytherins talking too," James said. "I don't know who is scarier when it comes to planning weddings– Narcissa or Emily."

"We are never going to hear the end of it now with him proposing," Sirius said pointing to Frank. "Sure you don't want to hold off? Give us a reprieve?"

"Sorry mate," Frank said. "This has been a long time coming."

"Why haven't you jumped on this wedding euphoria yet mate?" Sirius asked James curiously. "You know Lily is all excited about it like every other female this side of Hogsmeade."

"She wants to wait, so I am," James said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily found herself feeling alone since Emily and Alice spent the week after Frank's proposal talking about weddings. She was happy when they included her, but found herself slightly jealous.

"Come on, Lils. James is going to ask you," Emily said from her current position on her bed. "You are the one who told him to wait, so he is wating. Besides, Riley and I have been dating for almost 2 years, Frank and Alice over 2 years . . . but you could count a year before that as unofficial dating."

"If we wanted, we could say James and Lily have technically had a relationship for 7 years, longer than any of us," Alice spoke up.

"I don't think hexing and screaming matches count," Lily laughed.

"I don't know, James was taken with you since that first train ride," Emily said. "You should have seen him! I have never seen James act so . . . so . . . looney,"she said laughing. "You certainly have a way of bringing every emotion out of James."

"He still gets looney," Alice pointed out. "He has this patented Lily-induced looney grin."

"He does, doesn't he," Lily said smiling.

"There's the James-grin," Alice whispered. Lily threw one of her bears at her, muttering about annoying and melodramatic best mates.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice and Emily were walking back from the Great Hall after dinner (where Lily had mysteriously disappeared from with James) on St. Patrick's day when they were abducted by Frank. "Ladies," he said charmingly, "do you have plans for tonight?"

"The marauders are throwing a St. Patrick Day festival like they do every year," Alice said. "The one you are always mysteriously absent from."

"Sirius is sneaking in Fire whiskey," Emily said rolling her eyes. "Lily is going to have kittens when she sees it. Should be entertaining."

"Would you rather go to a real party?" Frank asked. "You are both invited."

"Is this where you mysteriously disappear to each St. Patrick's day?" Alice asked. Frank nodded.

"Only we are invited?" Emily asked. "Why?"

"Because you are my fiance and Riley's fiance. We are both . . . needless to say this is secret. What you see and witness tonight can't be spread around, otherwise they'll murder me."

"Well, I'm curious now," Emily said with a grin that mirrored James. "Lead on!" Alice had already grabbed Frank's hand and was waiting to see where they were going and was half expecting to be blindfolded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily walked into the common room and her good mood vanished. The dichotomy of that Potter boy! First, he put her in a good mood by not causing any pranks (and there was that really wonderful snogging session after dinner, she remembered). She should have known he was up to something!

She should have known better.

"Now Lily. I didn't have anything to do with this," James spoke up as Lily turned her I'm-Head-Girl-and-you-are-so-petrified-now stare on him.

"Now James," she said eerily calm which effectively scared him (Sirius, Lupin, and the two dozen other students) more than any yelling could have. "I know you were with me all day, how could I possibly think you somehow snuck into Hogsmeade, bought a bottle of Fire whiskey, and snuck back into the castle all undetected?"

James knew there was a 'but' coming. He could feel it. "Like you said, I was with you all day, I thought we had a great day together, too."

"It was a lovely day, you arrogant prick! How dare you!" Remus hid behind his large potion book, expecting Lily to erupt any second. James, unfortunately, had no such shelter.

"What did I do?" he asked. Unfortunately, he knew what he did and _might_ even go so far as to say he deserved this.

"You purposely distracted me all day, especially after dinner, so your bloody, animalistic, stupid, canine friend could sneak in fire whiskey!"

"Hey, Remus had very little to do with this, and that's a low blow Evans," Sirius said defensively. (A/N: lily knows about Remus's furry little problem)

"I wasn't referring to Remus," she said icily. Sirius' mouth made an O, then he tried his patented, charming grin.

"I knew that Evans. You are too kind hearted and open-minded to care about or make. . ."

"I'm not _that_ kind hearted," Lily interrupted and grabbed the fire whiskey bottle.

"Hey! I was only going to give it to the of-age students!" Sirius said.

"Don't think so, Black," Lily said. "You shouldn't have brought it out here in the open like this where you knew I would see it and confiscate it." She turned and started to head out to dump it out.

"At least she didn't see the other one," Peter told Sirius none-to-quietly. Sirius sighed and smacked Peter upside the head as Lily turned around to glare at him. He gave her his Huh?-aren't-I-cute-why-would-I-pull-yet-_another_-stupid-trick, I've-learned-my-lesson grin?

She glared at him, then James, and finally gave a glare that encompassed the whole common room. "Hand it over, Black," she said.

"Hand what over?" Sirius said. "Technically, I don't have anything here. You took it."

Lily looked over the table, and glared at his back. He wouldn't be surprised if she somehow was able to actually see in it from across the room. She turned back and went to dispose of the fire whiskey leaving them all standing open mouth. "She didn't take it?" Peter squeaked.

"She wouldn't have even looked in the first place, idiot, if you kept your mouth shut!" Sirius pointed out.

"Just don't bring it down here, Sirius, or she will take it," James said. "And I do NOT want her any more pissed at me than she is."

"Not a worry, mate," Sirius said giving a sly grin.

"What did you do," Remus asked with a sigh.

"I just left her a little gift is all," he said grinning. James threatened to hex him into looking like Snape, but Sirius still wouldn't say what he did.

Lily was walking back later that evening after doing rounds when she found Frank, Alice, Emily, and a couple other Gryffindor's sneaking in. "Where were you guys?" she asked Alice and Emily.

"With Frank," Alice said quickly. "So . . . .did Sirius bring Fire whiskey?" she asked knowing it was an excellent way to deflect the conversation.

Lily laughed. "Yes. You should have seen him, trying to act all innocent and making me think that by confiscating one bottle of fire whiskey I had taken his stash. I know he has at least one more bottle," she said laughing. "He looked so afraid I was going to search through his room."

"That would be a traumatizing experience," Emily said grinning. The three of them walked back to their dorm.

"So, really, where were you?" Lily asked.

"It's a secret," Alice said. "But it was wonderful. . . . um, Lils, did James leave this for you?" she asked seeing a basket on her bed.

"I don't think so . . . no," Lily said seeing a card. She showed it to Emily who saw the paw print and realized it was from Sirius.

Emily started laughing. "What has Sirius given you I wonder?" they unwrapped the bottle and stared at it in shock.

"I can't believe that beast!" Lily said stifling a laugh as she held the bottle of Fire whiskey in front of her. "He is incorrigible.

"He's Sirius," Emily pointed out, as if that explained everything. Unfortunately, Lily had been around the Marauders long enough to know that it did.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Author's Notes: For everyone who reads my Emma series you will hopefully recognize that Frank is part of the Irish Society : ) For all who don't, he just took Alice and Emily to a secret club that is part of Hogwarts for a celebration_


	10. NEWTS

Disclaimer Don't own any of the characters in this story except Emily; all the rest belong to JK Rowling.

SPOILER ALERT: this chapter contains many, many spoilers for Deathly Hallows. Read at your own risk.

Author's Notes: I didn't forget about this story! I feel _horrible_ for the long delay; I wanted to give as many people as much time as possible to read Deathly Hallows so I wouldn't spoil it, and then personal life got in the way. I do have the rest kind of planned out so it shouldn't happen again!

**Chapter 10: N.E.W.T.S.** (AKA **Now Employing War Tactics)**

N.E.W.T.S arrived sooner than the seventh years imagined possible. Suddenly, the rest of their lives seemed much sooner than they expected. Stress levels were peaked, as were tempers.

James and Lily were no exception. "You can't help yourself, can you Potter?" Lily seethed from her chair. Fury lit her emerald eyes. She and James had just arrived into the relatively empty common room and taken their battle positions around one of the tables.

"How, after all this time, can you still defend that prick?!" James fumed. They didn't notice that the few people in the common room– namely, the marauders, Emily, Alice, Frank, and three quiet third years– simply delved further into their books (yes, including Sirius) and weren't paying an ounce of attention to the feuding lovebirds.

"You just don't understand," Lily said, frustrated and hurt.

"Then make me," James said brushing a stray red strand of hair behind her ear.

"He was the first person to introduce me into this world, my first real friend, the first person not to freak out over weird things I did. _He_ didn't think I was freak when my own sister spent every day belittling me."

"So that justifies the way he acts now? He hasn't exactly acted like your friend for the past seven years," James fumed.

"Which is why I'm not friends with him anymore!"

"Then what . . ."

"Why do you have to always act like a jerk to him?" Lily interrupted. "Why is it that the two of you cannot get along?"

James was shocked she didn't see why, and was actually speechless for a moment. He ran his hand through his hair as he tried to decide how to explain it. "I see how he treats you, how he belittles and demeans you in front of everyone, and it makes my blood boil. But when you try to defend him, or even worse, defend his actions, . . . _that_ I don't understand. Look at who he hangs out with! They are all obsessed with dark-magic. They are practically death eaters right now, and when school gets out they will be if they aren't already. How can you defend that?"

"I'm not defending that . . . I'm defending the little boy that was my best friend," she said sadly.

James rubbed her back. "He's not that boy now, though, Lils."

"I know . . . I just wish the two of you could have been friends."

_Not likely to happen so long as he still wants you,_ James thought. "If he ever wanted to have a go at it, I would try. Haven't you noticed that I stopped hexing him on sight?" She rolled her eyes. "Alright, 99 out of 100 times I don't hex him first," he amended.

"If he . . . if he doesn't become a death eater," she whispered, "do you think it would honestly be possible to at least _try_ to not hate him?" She purposely didn't say befriend him.

"People aren't always the same after they leave school," James agreed.

Lily looked around and was happy the third years had left and it was just their group. "What do you think of Dumbledore's idea for an order?"

"You mean, do I think we should take him up on his offer?" James asked. Lily nodded. "I thought you were stressed about the transfiguration exam tomorrow?" he teased making her smile finally. "Honestly . . . I think things are just going to get worse until someone can stop him. Who else can stop You-Know-Who, if not Dumbledore?"

"He is the strongest wizard of our age, the only one You-Know-Who fears," Sirius said. "He is our world's only hope."

"So are you going to fight too, Black?" Lily asked. These conversations were the only time she ever really saw the serious side of Sirius– not that she would tell him that.

"I'm honored Dumbledore asked me, considering the rest of my entire family is on the other side," Sirius said. His words practically dripped acid at the mention of his family.

"There is hope for Regulus," Emily said trying to comfort him.

"No . . . he is wrapped around Narcissa's finger, which we all know is connected to Malfoy and Bella. I wish it wasn't so, but . . ." he trailed off.

"Narcissa doesn't seem to be as bad as . . . well. . . . Bella is an extreme," Lily finally decided. "She is obviously a Death eater, just like Andromeda is clearly not, so . . . Narcissa is in the middle. I think Regulus is too, he just wants to prove he is more of a Black than you," she decided.

"How about we pick on someone else's family?" Sirius joked, but the majority of the people in the room were only children.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N.E.W.T.S finally ended and the seventh years (those who didn't have to be revived by Madame Pomphrey) were lounging about the grounds, enjoying their first taste of freedom since the exams had started.

"Freedom!" Sirius charged with his arms thrown up wide. "Done! This means that we are basically done with school. What professor really expects us to do anything these last few days?"

"McGonagall will probably give us an essay just because you said that," Remus joked. He felt just as relieved as Sirius that the exams were done, but also because the timing was perfect and there was no full moon during the exams.

"Full moon right after we graduate," James said, echoing his thoughts. "What should we do?"

"You guys don't have to do anything," Remus said.

"Come on Moony! Do you think we'd give up on you know that we are alumni?" Sirius said. "Should we all meet up at the shrieking shack in Hogsmeade?"

"Sounds good to me," James said.

"Okay," Peter agreed.

"It's settled," Sirius said, knowing Remus was secretly relieved even if he didn't say anything. "Now . . . when are you going to ask our favorite red head the big question?"

"Soon . . . can you imagine what would happen if I asked her during exams? She'd probably blow my head off for taking her away from her studies."

"She did make that first year cry," Remus pointed out. "All he did was cough to loudly and she screeched like a banshee at him."

"She did buy him a bunch of chocolate frogs to apologize," James pointed out.

"No fair! She never buys me anything, and look how many times she has yelled at me," Sirius pouted.

"Does padfoot feel left out?" A voice teased and they all turned to see Lily coming down the stairs.

"And after I left you a very fine bottle of fire whiskey, I might add," he joked, making Lily grin.

"What are you up to?" Remus asked.

"Fretting," She admitted. "I can't wait for our results."

"At least we don't have to wait as long as we did for our O.W.L.S."

"True," she said sitting down. They were soon joined by Alice, Frank, and Emily.

"I hear Dumbledore is looking for a new divination professor," Alice said. She was the only one who continued with divination.

"It's a load of rubbish," Lily said.

"Not if you get a real seer," Alice defended. "But muggle ones are, perhaps."

"Don't they always just predict you will find someone in your future?" James asked.

"Seems like it. 'I can see it now, dearie. You will meet a nice young lad and run off with him to the South of France.'" Lily joked doing a bad impersonation making everyone laugh.

"Maybe we should go as Professor Rasche before she leaves what she sees in the future with the two of you," Alice suggested.

" 'I see a girl in your future remus'," Emily joked from where she sat next to Sirius. "She has pink hair! No! Blue hair! NO . . .orange hair? Perhaps brown. . . . Drat it all, I can't decide. But I do see her tripping all over you . . . and the furniture . . . my advice? Maybe you should avoid clumsy polka-dotted girls." Lily was happy to see Remus laugh. He was too serious most of the time.

"Peter . . ." Alice picked up. "Hmm . . . I need my tea leaves. Someone special, with the same interests you have."

"What about me?" Sirius pouted.

"When _isn't_ there a girl in your future? Or present, for that matter," Lily said dryly.

"Jealous, lils, you haven't been one of them? It's not too late, just ditch prongs," he teased making her laugh and James frown.

"Tempting, Black, tempting. . ." she caught James' death glare making her grin. "But I prefer stags to canines." The marauders, Emily, and Lily laughed knowing what she was referring to.

"So . . . I'm guessing we have all come to a decision," Frank said. They all knew what he was referring to.

"It makes NEWTS seem so . . . surreal. How can we be worried about exams when we have such evil in the world to fight against?" Alice asked.

"You sound like you are joining," Peter said.

"Of course we are," Frank said.

"Good," Emily said with a nod.

"You are? Does Riley know?" James asked.

"Yes, and he is joining too," Emily said.

"I guess we are all in," Remus said, indicating that all the marauders and Lily were as well. "I just . . . I hope we are all there at the end, too."

"Nothing can stop us!" Sirius joked trying to lighten the mood. "Look at us. We are unstoppable. Let them try to separate us."

Lily hoped he was right; after all, it was the marauders! Emily couldn't help but think _Don't dare fate._

When it was just James and Lily again, James turned thoughtful. "What is it?" Lily asked worriedly.

"It's just . . .I'm just afraid that Lupin would rather be alone to protect the ones he loves than be with them. Take the coward's way out," James said.

"That won't happen, he has you, Sirius, me, Emily, and Peter to keep him from pushing people away. Even Alice and Frank, not to mention Dumbledore and McGonagall. As long as he has us he won't do that," Lily assured him.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Author's Notes: Special thanks to Professor Epona, IAmAMudblood, ValorOrgulloso, and Iceball for their lovely reviews!_


	11. The Question

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or profit from this. Only plot and OCs belong to me . . .

**Note:** slight spoilers for Deathly Hallows . . .

_RECAP (since it's been so long): It all started after a holiday prank and christmas gift that changed Lily's point of view on James. A detention revealed his sincerity, and then the wooing/courtship began! All of their friends are engage (Alice/Frank, and my oc's Emily/Riley) and the school year is over. They have all been asked to join Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix to fight against Voldemort after they graduate._

**Chapter 11: The Question**

Lily was depressed as she sat on her Gryffindor bed for the last time. N.E.W.T.S were finished, graduation was over, her luggage was packed, and she was waiting to take the final train ride back from Hogwarts. The past seven years had been the most exciting years of her life, and she didn't see how the future would be an improvement. Not with Voldemort running around. At least Hogwarts provided a safe haven.

She wasn't sure if she was ready for a war.

But they had all agreed. She knew she wasn't alone, they were all fighting for Dumbledore.

And most importantly she would have James by her side.

"Hey," Alice said taking a seat next to her on her bed. "You okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah, just . . . thinking. Everything is over, yet everything is just starting. It is so . . ."

"Surreal," Alice said in understanding. She brought her legs up to her chest. "I know. I keep thinking I am getting married in a few weeks, but only if we are all still alive. How scary is that? But, I just remember I have Frank. Together we can get through it. And I have all of you. I know you guys are fighting with us, and that makes it seem better."

"I feel the same way, I'm just . . .I don't want to lose James. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to him."

"We all feel that way, but I just try to think why Dumbledore asked us to fight in the first place. Surely he had other people, older and more experienced people he could ask that would be loyal to him, but he asked the 8 of us to fight. That has to mean something. I know I for one want to see the Dark Lord gone before I have children with Frank."

"Then we will get rid of him," Lily said determined. "I just want a world where James and I can be together. Maybe a few kids, at least three," she decided with a smile.

"Ah, boys that look like James and girls that look like you!" Alice said giggling. "That would be so adorable."

"I can see why he asked you and Frank," Lily said suddenly. "You and Frank are brilliant at potions and herbology. Both top in the class in herbology, and second in potions behind Snape. And you are both fighters."

"Ah, you are a fighter, Lily!" Alice said squeezing her hand. "You aren't afraid of taking on anyone it seems. You have that spark in you that we all want. And you kick ass in charms," she added. "Emily is devoted. Once she takes on a cause she'll die seeing it through. Her and Riley make a great team . . . I think we all do."

"Lets head down to the train," Lily said grabbing her traveling bag. "James said he is going to come with me to my parents' house. I wanted to see them before moving to Diagon Alley, and they want to meet James," she said grinning.

They found Frank, Emily, and the marauders on the way to the train and grabbed a compartment together. "Well, Dumbledore said to meet him next Thursday. Can you believe it?"

"We haven't even got our N.E.W.T.S back yet," Sirius said subdued.

Emily squeezed his hand. She knew he had just found out about Regulus joining the death eaters. "I'm sure there is time for Regulus," she whispered. "He'll see the light."

"Voldemort doesn't let his servants go," Sirius said darkly. He was terrified for his brother even if they had never acted much like brothers.

"Well, I for one am thinking that we need some chocolate," Alice decided and she and Frank got up to go to the cart. They came back with arms full of treats. "We need to celebrate being done with school! No more essays for McGonagall, lectures by Binns, or potion fumes from Slughorn." They all dove into the candy trying not to think about the impending war and just enjoy the last train ride on the Hogwarts Express.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Lily fumed out of the house and stormed off towards the park a few blocks down. She shouldn't have been surprised, it was Petunia after all, but to have the audacity to say those things to her boyfriend _in front of her_! It was enough to make her want to transfigure Petunia and that prat of a Dursley she called a fiancé into a toad. She knew Petunia was still jealous over the whole magic bit, but why couldn't she be happy for her only sister?

"Hey," James said coming up behind her where she was on the swing.

"I am so sorry, James, you had to deal with that. What a horrible impression on muggles. Not to mention she goes and does that in front of you," Lily said torn between her intense anger, embarrassment, and sadness.

"Hey," James said tilting her cheek up so she would look at him. "Don't ever be embarrassed about anything about you," he said. "I knew coming here your sister wasn't going to be very welcoming. I would love for her to accept us, but more importantly I would love for her to accept _you,_" he said and the sincerity and understanding in his words made her tear up. "Your parents I think approve of me," he added. "That is what I was most worried about," he admitted.

"Maybe it was a mistake . . ."

"No, nothing about us is a mistake, Lily," he said furiously. "Don't you dare let her jealousy and ignorance come between us!"

"I'm sorry, she just always manages to make me upset even though I tell myself I won't let her have that power over me anymore," she tried to explain.

"She is your sister, and you love her. That explains it all to me," he said kindly. He looked around the park. "So this is where you first learned you were a witch," he said.

Lily nodded. "Whatever you feel towards Snape, I would have been in the dark if it wasn't for him. He was my first friend," she explained. "Sometimes I just wish things worked out differently. I think if he wasn't sorted into Slytherin, he had better friends or better influences, maybe things would have been better. If Petunia had magic, she wouldn't be so bitter," she said helplessly.

James brushed back a lock of hair. "We can't worry about all the things that should have happened, or we would have liked to happen," he said kindly. "Regulus wouldn't have joined the death eaters, Remus wouldn't have been bitten, Peter would have better self confidence," he listed. "All we can do is fight for the way we want the future."

"That is why Dumbledore asked you," she said with a grin. "You have idealism, but you aren't idealistic. You are a realist. You know how to look forward and fight for what you want."

"I want you," he said. "I always have, ever since you came into that compartment on the first train ride," he said with his patented James grin. "The only time I have ever been flustered was around you. And for what it's worth, I understand now what you have been trying to tell me about Snape," he admitted.

"I figured that after the full moon incident a few months ago," she said grabbing his hand. There was something peaceful about just sitting here in the swings with James.

James got down on his knees and looked up at her. "I know Severus was the first person who mattered to you outside your family, your first friend, your first wizarding friend, but I want to be your last," he said. "I want you to be the first thing in the morning I see and the last at night, with the majority of every day filled with you," he said. "I can even thank Snape for being your first friend and introducing you to our world even if it made it that much harder for us." He hesitated for a moment. "I didn't bring anything with me, no flowers or anything. I didn't plan this out, I'm afraid all you get right now is me."

Lily laughed and had to brush away a tear and pull James to his feet. "That is all I want you fool," she laughed as she pulled him close to kiss him. She broke away after a moment to catch her breath. "That's a yes," she whispered.

"I was taking it as one regardless of how you meant it," he teased. He rubbed the small of her back. "I don't have a clue why," he admitted. "I don't know why you ever changed you mind about me being an insufferable prat."

"You still are insufferable, but I discovered something over the last few years," she said with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"What?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I love it," she said grinning and pulled him in for another kiss.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

It took quite awhile before they made it back to the Evans house to tell Lily's parents, but both were ecstatic and happy for their daughter. The celebration was made more festive by the absence of Petunia and Dursley.

They arrived at Diagon Alley the next morning and claimed the biggest table in the café while waiting for the others to arrive. Emma and Riley were the first and came walking in holding hands whispering something to each other. Emma kissed James' cheek as she took a seat next to him and Riley took the seat next to her. "Something happened," she said looking at the two of them. "How did it go with your sister?"

"What we expected," Lily said. Emma knew enough to drop the subject and instead brought up an article from that morning's daily prophet. Everyone else arrived during the discussion and soon they were all waiting for their orders. "Okay, what is going on between you two?" Emma finally asked.

Lily flashed her left hand for everyone to see the new, large engagement ring on her finger. Emma and Alice squealed with excitement while Sirius, Remus, and Peter simply stared at James shocked. "I didn't think you had it in you, mate," Sirius said shaking his head. "And you didn't even need a pep talk this time!"

"Hey, I am a big boy," James said pouting.

Riley and Frank simply laughed. "Congrats," Riley said. "It is probably the hardest thing you have ever done. I know," he said and Frank nodded in agreement. Everyone buzzed about the news all through lunch.

"When do you think you'll get married?" Alice asked when it was just the three girls.

"I have no idea," Lily said. "Honestly," she said, "I want to get married soon. James and I discussed some things, and neither of us need to work because of his family vault. We could help Dumbledore full time," she whispered the last part so it reached their ears only. "I want us to start our lives together as soon as possible."

"Just don't elope," Alice said. "I want to see this!"

"Me too. James will be so adorable as he nervously waits for you at the alter," Emily laughed. "How is everything coming?" she asked Alice.

"I can't believe it is happening," Alice said shaking her head. "I have the fitting arrangements for the two of you scheduled for the end of the week. I am so glad you both agreed to be my bridesmaids!"

"We would have hexed you if you didn't ask," Lily said honestly. "I can't believe you and Frank are getting married in a little over two weeks! And we get our N.E.W.T.S back at the end of the week. School hasn't even been out a week yet!"

"Life is going to be crazy for a little while," Emily said.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_I am so sorry this story took such a long hiatus. School is so hectic this semester I simply haven't had the time to write. I do have the next chapter sketched out so the next update should be up soon. A HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!_


	12. At Last!

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this. Only Emily, Riley, and the plot belong to me.

_Author's Notes: __I tried to down play Emily's part in my series so far, since she is a character I invented for my other story (my Emma Series). For this chapter, just know that I created her as James' cousin, but don't worry—It doesn't mess with the HP timeline._

**Chapter 12: At Last!**

Emily gave one last final adjustment to the train while Alice fixed and fluffed the veil over Lily's hair. "I feel awful you didn't get that long of a honeymoon," Lily told Emily. "You guys were only gone a week."

"Lily, honey, nobody is getting that at this moment, but the week was wonderful," Emily sighed happily. Being a newlywed herself, she still had stars in her eyes. "Besides, Riley said when this war was over, he would more than make up for it. He is talking about going to Prague, and Venice, and Morocco for a month when this is over. Honestly, though, I don't really care so long as we are both still here, alive and healthy when this is over."

"Enough of this talk though," Alice said handing Lily her bouquet. "You have a devilishly handsome man out there waiting for you."

Emily snorted. "He's been waiting seven years; a few more minutes won't kill him."

Lily laughed and started crying again. She was so thankful for magic at this moment so she didn't have to worry about ruining her makeup and having to fix it at the last minute. Alice handed her a handkerchief and Emily gently hugged her shoulders. "I just can't believe (sniff) all of this is finally happening," she sniffled out. "My parents, our friends, everyone, hell even my old school professors, are out there," she said. "If you had told me I would be marrying James Potter I would have hexed you, but now I can't picture my life without him," she said.

"Life is funny like that," Alice said with an encouraging smile. "I always knew about Frank. And I think everyone always knew about you and James, even if you didn't."

"Everything is ready," Remus said popping his head in. "James wanted me to check and make sure you didn't ditch him at the alter," Remus joked. "You look gorgeous, Lily," he said making her grin through her tears.

"Moony, this is a girls' moment," Alice said and they kicked him out. 

"You do look gorgeous, though, honey," Emily said. She took out the bottle of champagne and the three flutes and the three of them had a little toast before heading out. They declared it a tradition—they had done the same for Alice before her marriage at the beginning of summer, for Emily's wedding a few weeks ago, and now for Lily's—and vowed to do the same thing before any of their children were married.

"Deep breaths," Alice encouraged but now Lily seemed to be getting over her nerves and fears and Emily and Alice shared a grin over the blushing bride. 

"I am so glad Sirius's cousin was alright with us using Nymphadora as a flower girl," Lily said as they watched Nymphadora walk down the aisle with her basket of rose petals followed by Bill Weasley who was the wand bearer and Charlie Weasley who was the ring bearer. Since James and Lily didn't have a big family, they looked to The Order for guests and wedding attendants. They were followed by Andromeda Tonks, Molly Weasley, and another woman from the order acting as her bridesmaids. 

She caught a glimpse when the door opened and Alice and Emily, her maids of honor, headed down the isle and she could see Sirius, Remus, Riley, Frank, and Peter standing besides James. 

She took her father's arm when the wedding march began and they walked up the aisle together. She beamed up at him before joining James to reassure him that she was happy, and then there was nothing but James as they took their vows.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Did you see the way little Nymphadora kept sneaking glances at Remus?" Emily whispered to Alice who also grinned.

"It was adorable," Alice nodded. "The whole ceremony was lovely," she added and grinned at Frank who brought her some punch.

Emily leaned into Riley who was rubbing the small of her back. "I am so happy for both of them. Now, if these three" she gestured to Remus, Sirius, and Peter who were goofing around, "ever settle down, THAT will be a miracle."

"Hey, bachelorhood happens to suit some of us," Sirius said with a grin, making Emily and Alice roll their eyes.

"James doesn't seem to agree," Riley laughed.

"I don't think James ever even considered bachelorhood," Sirius admitted. Suddenly the newlyweds appeared and everyone started cheering. Everyone watched as they had their first dance together.

The party, although small, was intimate. Even though most were in the Order, the talk of war was evaded for the night and pushed out of their minds to enjoy the simplicity and magic that was a wedding. 

Everyone laughed as Sirius got up to make a best man speech. "This day has been seven years in the making," he announced to everyone's cheers and laughter. "Our little Jamesy here has gone and finally managed to convince Lily he was a decent human being, although how he convinced her he was worthy of her is beyond me. Makes me think of the time in third year when James' idea of wooing our sweet-tempered lily," he started and everyone laughed over that since they had all either been on the receiving end or witnessed Lily's less than tactful nature, "was to alter her entire wardrobe into gold and maroon colored dresses. Lily, darling, I love you but maroon does not go well with your complexion," he said with a grin. "James is color blind at times. But she was always willing to give as good as she got. Our Lily was never one to back down from a confrontation, or what she felt was right. Especially if it landed James in detention with our dear Minnie," he added with a flirtatious wink at McGonagall. 

"Everyone could see, even if Lily couldn't, how well suited they were for each other. And I think we can all say that we wish them every happiness in the world. So, I think with that sentiment, we can all raise our glasses and say 'At Last!'" Sirius called and everyone laughed as they toasted to 'At Last!'

"How to follow that up," Emily said laughing when she stood up. "Having been on the receiving end of all of Lily's ventings, I can say I never hated my cousin as much as I did when I was around an irritated Lily. Caught between a rock and a hard place, I simply hoped that they either finally got together, or one managed to finally feed the other to the giant squid. A bet was started in—what was it, fourth year Remus?—about when that Gryffindor meal might be served up," she said and saw the shocked looks on the bride and grooms faces. "After all these years, and hopefully with many more to come, I am so proud and happy to have both of you as my friends, and my family. At last!" she added making everyone laugh and toast again.

"Is this going to be a theme?" James teased.

"I think so," Remus said standing up. "Like Emily, I was caught between the two. James was the first to befriend me, the lonely . . . odd child heading to a new school. With that came the miraculous gift of loyalty and friendship, the likes of which Hogwarts has never seen," he grinned.

"Hopefully won't any time soon, either," Hagrid called out making everyone hoot with laughter.

"Lily, sweet and temperamental Lily, was the first to see me beyond just the marauder and just the bookworm—yes, an oxymoron as we have already established," he interjected. "With that, she won her own place into all of our lives with her ferocity and kindness. This world could use more of both of you, and, as others here feel, the both of you deserve each other. At last!"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Everyone saw the newlyweds off to their honeymoon and the party dwindled into the talk of war now that the newlyweds were gone.

"I can't imagine my Bill, or Charlie, ever being that old, getting married, starting their own lives," Molly said as she watched Charlie and Nymphadora talking excitedly as children were want to do. Bill seemed to be choking down cake with Remus and Sirius and enjoying himself with the men.

"I can't imagine having children that old," Emily said. "You and Arthur make it look so easy," she admired. 

"Thank you," Molly blushed. "Easy is hardly the word for it, but I love every minute. Did you get the invitation to the Malfoy-Black wedding?"

Emily nodded. "My impression is that they sent them out to all the pureblood families, and the minister. Are you going?"

"Arthur and I decided against it. I highly doubt we would be welcomed. We would most likely be hexed on the spot for Arthur's politics. He isn't high in the department yet, but people know where his sympathies lie."

"Riley and I have decided to go. More to remain neutral. Dumbledore thinks it is good if some of us try to remain neutral, or appear neutral that is. Besides, it would be good for Riley's work at the ministry."

"It is going to be a fabulous event."

"Grand, sure, but not nearly as fun as this one is," Emily predicted. 

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"So, how was my cousin's wedding?" Sirius asked as they gathered early before an Order meeting.

"How you would have expected. Nothing but the best for Lucius and Narcissa," Riley said. "Quite the turn out, too. I think every pureblood of note was there, along with anyone who is anyone in society."

"I'm surprised you went," James said.

"I'm more surprised they sent the invitation."

"You are both from pureblood families," Lily said. "Why wouldn't they?"

"I'm Irish," Riley said simply. 

"But you work in the ministry," Frank pointed out. "I am just glad you were there, too. If it had been just me and Alice, I don't think we would have gone. Especially if I had to listen to Philius Drummond's story about the newest legislation he is trying to enact. Man, he was boring and ignorant."

"I was afraid of being hexed at any minute. There had to have been at least two dozen death eaters there. They weren't conspicuous, but they certainly made the hair on the back of my neck stand up."

"Snape was in the wedding party," Alice added. "I think one of the few half bloods there."

"Not too bad in a suit," Emily added with a grin. "I think Narcissa made him clean up a bit."

They saw Dumbledore walk in with the rest of the Order and the meeting got down to business. "The attack in Nottingham is just a warning," Dumbledore explained. 

"Where will the next one be? Do we know?" Arthur asked.

"No. As of yet, I have no knowledge of the inner workings of Voldemort's circle. But we will do what we can," Dumbledore said. 

After several hours they went to their separate homes. "This is getting awful," Lily said as she and James lay in bed that night. "The muggle attack in Nottingham had to be one of the most viscous he has done in recent months."

"It is only going to get worse," James predicted.

"I know. Do we have any hope of stopping him?"

"Well, with Dumbledore on our side it has to give us an advantage. But, you know, I have this feeling that the Longbottoms, O'Neills, and Potters will really be his defeat," James said joking around.

"Oh, James, I was trying to be serious," Lily said with a small laugh. "Good night." Giving him a quick kiss, they fell asleep in each others' arms. 

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Author's Notes: Huge thanks to my beta, WEASLEYxISxMYxKING for betaing this for me! And special thanks to _Professor Epona, Blue-Eyed Chica, _and _thestralwhisper_ for the wonderful reviews!_


	13. MI Phoenix

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this. Only oc's and plot belong to me.

**Chapter 13: MI-Phoenix**

Alice and Emily waited in the safe house for Lily's arrival with Frank and Riley taking guard positions. They had been out of school for several months and it seemed odd the new term was fast approaching and that they were not buying school supplies and getting ready to go themselves. Instead they had all been working for Dumbledore in gathering intelligence and fighting against Voldemort. "How easy it is to get out of the school schedule and adapt to something new," Alice whispered as they tried to pass the time. The small talk was intended to keep their minds off their worry as they waited for Lily's arrival. No matter how many missions, though, they always held their breath until everyone returned safely.

Lily apparated in right on time and they let out a relieved sigh. Alice quickly handed her a goblet of water. "Everything work out alright then?"

"Yes," Lily said anxiously waiting for James to appear. "I hate this not knowing."

"He'll be fine," Emily assured her. "He'll apparate to Sirius and Remus and then apparate over here. Easy as pie," Emily soothed her, keeping her own fears at bay.

Lily continued to watch the clock holding her breath. They had everything planned and timed out, practiced, things should just fall into place . . . "Where the hell is he?" Lily demanded when the time came and passed and James still had not arrived.

"I'm sure he's fine," Alice said quickly. "When Frank and I last month ran into problems, Frank was a minute late." The longest sixty seconds of her life, she remembered, but didn't say anything.

After what seemed like an eternity but was only 4 minutes, James apparated in with Remus and Sirius. "Where have you been?!" Lily demanded. She was torn between wanting to throw herself into his arms and throttling him. She went with the first, and decided if he didn't have a good excuse for scaring her to death then she would throttle him.

"I told you Lily would be murderous," Sirius announced, not betraying how scared he was a few minutes ago.

"We had to wait to apparrate," James said as he held Lily close, whispering something in her ear.

"When are we suppose to meet with Dumbledore?" Riley asked coming in and to draw attention away from James and Lily so they could have a moment alone.

"Around 11:20 after he finishes with the interview for the divination post. He didn't seem to think it would take long," Remus said with a shrug as he took a seat next to Emily.

"Of course not. Sybill Trelawny is a quack. Anything new in the ministry, Riley?" Sirius asked.

"Besides getting Frank into auror training," Remus added.

"He was already accepted," Riley said modestly.

"But your letter helped him get through the interview process and everything in half the time," Alice said happily. "He was on cloud 9 when he found out.."

"Just glad to help. From what've I've heard, though, the Blacks and the Lestranges are pulling rank and money is changing hands—dirty money and blood money. Deaths and murders are being kept from not just the Daily Prophet but from being investigated at all."

Emily went to grab some of the cookies they had brought and Alice joined her. "I don't understand why you and Riley refused to take the mission next month," Alice whispered. "It is perfect for you and Riley."

"I do love it, don't get me wrong, but I need to find some other way of being useful," Emily said.

"What? Why?" Lily asked overhearing their conversation.

"Because I don't want to hurt the baby," Emily said nonchalantly, but closely studied their faces. She saw the moment when comprehension dawned, followed by squeals of delight.

"Seriously?!" Alice and Lily both squealed. "You're having a baby!"

"We're having a baby!" They both cheered.

"I didn't realize it was a group effort," Riley teased as he came up behind Emily and wrapped his arms around her. The rest of the guys looked equally excited.

"Hey, if they want in on the labor, I won't say no," Emily teased.

"This is so exciting!"

"Hey, you guys have to hurry up and have kids too. I want her to have playmates."

"A her!" Lily and Alice said hugging her fiercely.

"I want to see little Lilies and Alices and Franks running around," Emily said happily.

"What no little padfoots?" Sirius whined.

"I don't think the world can handle any more of you, Sirius," Lily laughed. "When are you due?"

"Around the end of April, beginning of May," Emily gushed.

James hugged her tightly. "I'm so happy for you. You need anything, Em, anything, let me know." It seemed surreal that one of them was already expecting a baby.

"Life goes on, doesn't it?" Emily said as she kissed his cheek.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
_Sorry updates are so sporadic! Good news, though, is I have the whole story outlined and I wrote the next chapter at work today! So updates will hopefully be better! Special thanks to **Blue eyed Chica** and **Professor Epona**!_


	14. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this writing. Only OC's (like Emily and Riley) and plot belong to me.

**Chapter 14: Jealousy**

"What's going through that pretty head of yours?" James asked.

"Just thinking about Emily and Riley. It's so amazing—here we are in the middle of fighting against the most evil wizard of our lifetime and they are going to have a baby. It's marvelous."

"You disapprove?"

"No. I'm jealous."

"I thought you wanted to wait before we had kids, till things settled down."

"What if they don't? I don't want to put a child through this, but I do want us to have children. Little boys and girls who look like you but got my intelligence," she teased. "As long as they—"

"What? No Potter charm?" he smirked.

"— So long as they don't get the Potter mischievous-I-make-trouble-and-wreak-havoc-everywhere-I-go gene."

"Sorry, love, it's hereditary," he grinned saucily. "Tests have been done and it's proven. Potters are legends."

Lily rolled her eyes. "What inflated egos we have. I don't think there is enough room in here for the three of us." There was a pause before she continued. "James, I know your parents waited to have you, but I don't think I can wait that long."

"Well, then, why wait?" he said as he drew her close and covered her lips with his.

_Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv 10 weeks later vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Lily was brushing her hair in front of her vanity. "Why do you have such a look? What are thinking about?" James asked, making eye contact in the mirror.

"Emily and Riley."

"Are you still jealous?" he asked as he caressed her shoulder.

She smiled softly at him. "No. To be jealous implies that you are coveting something a person has that you don't. I can't be jealous of them at all."

James looked at her confused. She smiled brightly, catching his eye again. "How can I be jealous of something when I am in the same condition?"

She watched him closely and knew the moment he comprehended what she said. "So," he said slowly, "you can't, by definition, then, be jealous of them?" he asked hopefully. He didn't realize how much he wanted children—_their_ children—until this moment and he hoped that he understood what Lily was saying.

"The only real question," Lily continued as she brushed her hair, still looking at James in the mirror of her vanity, "is, well, do you hope for a boy or girl?"

James took the brush out of her hand and set it down. He cupped her face and turned her to face him. "Do you even have to ask? I want a dozen of each with you. I don't care so long as they are with you and they are healthy."

"James Potter, that is the most enduring and the most exasperating sentence. 2 dozen is completely non-negotiable," she said laughing. "Unless you are going to be the one in labor.

"Well, 2 dozen—we'll have to talk about that later," he grinned. "As for now, let's just worry about this first one."

With the word worry James seemed to start to panic. "Is everything alright? Have you been doing too much? You always do too much," he said scooping her up and carrying her to bed despite her protests. "From now on you don't have a care in the world, and first thing in the morning we are going to St. Mungos . . ."

"Good, I can admit you to the psych ward," she teased and shoved at him. "James, I'm fine. I'm pregnant, not stupid or incapable. I have an appointment at St. Mungos in the morning," she said as she cupped his face. "See! Everything will be perfectly fine," she said happily.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Right this way, Mr. and Mrs. Potter," the mediwitch said leading them to an exam room. "I am just going to run a few simple tests. Is this going to be your first child?" she asked drawing them into a comfortable conversation as she did various things with her wand and drew some blood. "So no preference for a boy or girl?"

"No, just one that's healthy."

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem," the mediwitch said, scribbling on her chart. "You have a healthy baby boy that you can expect to say 'hello' to sometime between July 25 and August 1," she said happily. "Probably closer to August 1 since this is your first child."

"A boy?" Lily repeated, her hands splayed on her stomach. James was grinning like crazy as he placed one hand over hers, the other on the small of her back. "And everything is okay?" he asked.

"Everything is perfect. I don't anticipate any difficulties for you during this pregnancy. You are in excellent health yourself, so I expect everything to develop normally and for you to have a clean labor."

"Then can you please tell my over-anxious husband that I don't need bed rest?" Lily asked poking James hard.

"Hey, it's a first time for me to," he pointed out.

The mediwitch simply grinned. "Not to worry, you are not the first couple to pass through here. I have some informational brochures for both of you on what to expect for the next few months as well as the first 6 months of your child's life. There is also a counselor at the end of the hall if you feel you need more help or have more concerns."

"As long as HE," she said jerking her hands towards James, "doesn't drive me batty we will be fine and survive this pregnancy." She turned to James when it was just the two of them again. "I don't think I've ever been this excited, nervous, and scared at the same time before."

"Nervous? She said everything would be fine," James assured her.

"Not of that, about after he's out," she said looking down at her belly. "When we have to raise him. That part terrifies me," she admitted.

"Now that's just silly, Lils," he said rubbing her back assuredly. "You will be an excellent mom, we will be excellent parents because we already love him so much we will continue to love him more everyday."

"If he does get your mischief gene—"

"If?" James asked raising an eyebrow.

"—And he tries to pull one over you—"

"Someone prank the great James Potter?" he teased.

"—Let him think he has occasionally."

"Lils, no worries," he promised.

"And DO NOT encourage him to break your detention record!" she ordered.

"We have several years before we have to worry about that," he said. "I am more worried about changing diapers. When do they start talking so they aren't crying all the time?" he asked as they left the exam room. "When do we—" James began to ask when they ran into— literally— Alice and Frank.

"What are you doing here?" Frank asked the same time James asked "Is everyone alright? Who's in the hospital?"

Alice and Lily rolled their eyes. "May I remind you of what ward we are in?" Lily spoke up.

"Congratulations!" Alice and Lily said hugging each other. "What are you expecting?" Lily asked.

"A boy!" Alice said happily. "Sometime between July 20 and July 31."

"We are too!" Lily said excitedly. "Isn't it wonderful how close they will be born together? They can be playmates together!"

"Poor Emily and Riley, they are having the only girl," Alice said.

"That just means we will all spoil her and dote on her," James said.

"Have you started thinking of names?" Frank asked.

"James Jr.," James said arrogantly making Lily roll her eyes.

"James, I'm going to be hormonal for a long time. Let's not get started on the wrong foot, alright?"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Special thanks to **Blue-Eyed Chica** (thank you!)**, Professor Epona **(lol, Emma is here indirectly. More indirectness later, too!)**,** and** Fisher Towers **(ah, thanks!) for the wonderful reviews!_


	15. The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this writing.

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Beginning of the End**

"How can you go into labor now?" Sirius demanded as the tea party ended in an uproar, panic, and chaos.

"Riley, love, hit him for me," Emily commanded as Riley helped her to her feet. He let go to do what she asked and she tumbled backwards, back onto the seat with an 'oomph.'

"We should have planned around your schedule, Black. Hope James' baby is better for you," Riley said looking for Emily, wondering how she sat down again.

"Riley, summon my shoes," she encouraged. Her water had broken while the gang was at their house for tea. Feeling particularly in need of company—particularly Lily and Alice's just so she could get a break from Riley's constant hovering—Emily had looked forward to this tea for quite some time. The months had flown by and she found herself wondering if her baby girl was ever going to arrive, or just torment her forever by growing even fatter.

"Shoes… shoes…" Riley said looking around, forgetting he was a wizard for a moment and could summon them.

Lily sighed, and looked for James, who was looking for Emily's coat. "James, love, we will floo, we don't need her coat," Lily grinned. James looked as frazzled as Riley, going nuts as soon as his cousin went into labor. Sirius was acting like an excited dog chasing his tail as he enjoyed all the excitement. Frank simply looked terrified that Alice would also go into labor even though she wasn't due for another 9 weeks.

"Guys, I really can't wait," Emily called out as she tried some breathing exercises. "Sweet Merlin, this isn't helping! How can I possibly breAAAH" she ended in a yell as another contraction occurred.

"Okay, Alice grab that arm, there we go, see Em? It's all going to be okay," Lily encouraged as she rubbed the small of her friend's back. "The medi-witches will have something."

"They better have something," Lupin muttered. Looking at the crazy lot, they had better have something for all of them he decided. They had all lost their minds.

Lily and Alice helped Emily waddle to the fireplace. Riley grabbed the overnight bag their house elf had already packed and quickly scooped Emily in his arms, threw the floo powder, and transported them to St. Mungos.

"Man, we so need to practice this a few times before anyone else decides to go into labor," Sirius decided. "Good thing Peter wasn't here. He would have just made the confusion worse."

"Where did wormtail go anyways? Its not like him to miss a tea at Emily's," James added.

"Let's worry about Peter later," Lupin said and then flooed himself after Riley and Emily.

Sirius was the last to floo in at St. Mungos and they all found themselves waiting outside the maternity ward for any news. "Everything has to be okay, right? I mean, medi-wizards have far more tools at their disposal than muggle doctors…" Lily said thinking. It was so surreal that one of the couples in their group was going to be parents.

Frightening—and terrifying— to think she and James were going to be parents in roughly 9 weeks.

It was a long hour later that the nurse came out to tell them that everyone was fine. They soon found themselves crowding inside the hospital room of Emily. Lily—feeling more emotional the last few months thanks to her hormones—brushed away a tear that leaked down her cheek at seeing the way Riley was sitting on the hospital bed, one arm wrapped around the back of Emily as the other just peered down in wonder at the little baby.

"She's such a wee thing," Riley said in awe.

"Looks just like her mum," James grinned as he looked down at his newest cousin. "I wonder if all Potter children take after their parents?" he teased.

"So if we have a son, you expect him to look like you?" Lily asked.

"It could be worse—he could look like Black," Riley encouraged making Lily and James snort and Sirius frown.

"I'll have you know, several ladies find my looks more than passable," he frowned, but it disappeared as he leaned over to look at the baby.

"What did you decide on?" Alice asked. She remembered the teasing everyone had done as they joking tried to name their children a few weeks ago. It was well agreed that Sirius was forbidden from naming children—ever. And Peter, as he tended to always do, proved even more incompetent.

"Well, I was still going to fight for the name Kathleen," Riley started. "But, after seeing how she is such a perfect copy of my _chroi_," he said kissing Emily's temple, "I find myself being swayed and giving in."

"So we are welcoming Emily?" Frank asked.

"No, Emma," Emily said. "She looks like an Emma, not an Emily." She was still in shock at seeing herself in something she had helped to create and gone into so much love and labor to bring into this world. Thinking about the world she had brought little Emma into, the evil that was still tormenting them, brought tears into her eyes.

The group took their cues as they left the new parents. "How can we protect her? Riley, she is to precious to risk."

"We won't risk her, we just have another reason to keep fighting," Riley whispered in her hair. "We can't dwell on the negative, the horrible possibilities. All we can do is raise her well, protect her and teach her how to protect herself."

"I just hope it is enough."

"We'll love her enough; everything else will fall into place," Riley promised.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Lily placed her hands on her ever-largening belly that evening at home. "In just a little over 2 months now, we will have our own little bundle of joy," she grinned. "It can't come soon enough," she sighed.

"Do you need anything?" James asked rubbing her feet.

She sighed as she leaned against the back of the sofa. "To not feel as large as a whale. To see my feet again, wear normal pants. Hold him, instead of carry him," she gestured. "I still can't believe Emily asked me to be baby Emma's godmother!" she said in shock.

"Why wouldn't she? You are her best friend, after all," James encouraged.

"I think my favorite part was watching Lupin when they asked him to be Emma's godfather," Lily smiled. "He looked so adorable—terrified, thrilled, paranoid. It will do Lupin good; I think he is afraid of himself around children."

"He better get over that," James grinned.

"I'm sure he will," Lily grinned. "And between you and Black, you'll break him in and get him out of his fears. Speaking of marauders, what could have kept Peter? Is it just me and my hormones, or has he been acting strange lately?" She saw James' face. "Stranger than normal," she amended.

"I don't know. He acts like himself when it is just the four of us marauders," James said. "But something does seem off. He comes less and less to group things. I thought it was because so many of us were married, but Sirius and Remus still come."

"Poor Peter always was helpless around women," Lily said thoughtfully. "Maybe we can find someone for him?" Lily didn't have much hope, but perhaps they could help Peter become less awkward around women.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"This is ridiculous," a male voice complained.

"Don't you dare question our master," a female voice hissed.

"Look at him. He is pathetic…" the male voice began.

"Perfectly so, which makes this all the more poetic," the female voice interjected.

"He did nothing but snivel around at school, worthless to his friends, what makes anyone think he could be of any use to us?" A second male voice sneered.

"I… I will be," the subject of their scrutiny squeaked out.

"I don't accept any less," Voldemort's voice sounded behind them as he apparated in. "Snape, his use to us is exactly because he sniveled around at school," he said pointed. "Look at who he sniffed around. They are exactly what we need to destroy." Bellatrix hung on his every word as Lucius and Snape nodded.

"Do not fail me on this mission, Severus. I need to know what that prophecy says," He ordered.

"I would never dream of failing you, my lord," Snape said, and apparated out.

"And what of him," Lucius sneered looking down on Peter Pettigrew.

"He will tell us the secrets of the elusive marauders," Voldemort's voice echoed in Peter's ears and mind.

* * *

_Special thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I know its been ages, between school and my other stories, this one got placed on the backburner._


	16. The Warning

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this writing...

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Warning  
**

Severus knew as soon as he finished detailing the prophecy he had overheard that there was a very good chance his life would be over. And since it was simply him and Voldemort, no one would even know to mark this as the end of his life.

Did he have anyone left who even cared?

A long second of pure silence hanged over them as he waited for Voldemort to act. "Crucio," Voldemort said easily, not even reveling in Snape's cries of torture as he thought pensively on the prophecy. "Are all my men so incompetent, Severus? You were incapable of disclosing the prophecy in its entirety. Every word of things of these nature need to be scrutinized, analyzed."

He remained on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. "A child born as the seventh month ends…"

"There are two wizarding families that are expecting babies within days of each other at the end of the month, my lord," Severus said. He loathed to part with this information but if Voldemort discovered Snape had withheld information…

Well, it would make his crucio look like a walk in the park.

"The Potters and the Longbottoms," he announced.

If it was possible he thought he saw Voldemort's nostrils flare. "Why do their names always come up? Dumbledore's precious students, acting as a shield, another barrier between him and I."

"My lord…surely only the son of a pure blood family, one that can trace its ancestors back for centuries on both sides, would be capable of entertaining such … prophecies," Snape deflected. He immediately felt Voldemort's probe in his mind intensify, but he deflected the leglimency attacks.

"These things take consideration, Severus. Look throughout history—prophecies are always fulfilled because no one takes the direct course of action. Oedipous and Romulous were both abandoned, and fate kept them alive to fulfill their prophecies. No," Voldemort said as he touched his wand to his dark mark, "these matters require a firm, direct approach."

Snape watched first Lucius then Bellatrix arrive, and wanted to curse when he saw Peter arrive. He had to force himself not to react outwardly, and to shield any inward reaction from those around him.

"Wormtail, it is time you tell us exactly how to strike at your friends," Voldemort said smoothly. "They will be at their weakest as their young ones are born, what with their emotionally ravaged states. When are they due?"

"The-the Longbotttom baby is due first, my lord," Peter stuttered out. "Within three days, and the Potter baby will follow just after, by August second."

That peaked Snape's interest. If Lily would somehow not go into labor until after July… it gave him hope. Surely there was a way of keeping her from going into labor.

Not that she would ever speak with him, let alone accept any 'help.'

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Bag, clothes, shoes, glasses," James said grabbing everything as he named them off.

"Wife!" Lily offered as she began to have another contraction. Why, just why, did her labor have to start at 2 in the morning? Emily went into labor at 3 in the afternoon, Alice at 11 in the morning. "Why does the wee lad have to come now?" Lily question as James helped her to the floo network. "Isnt it enough he sleeps on my bladder, made me gain more-than-average baby weight, and what if I have stretch marks?" she demanded.

James fought off a grin as they flooed. "You can ground him every year on his birthday, love."

"You did much better than Riley or Frank, James," Lily teased. In comparison, James looked as if he had been through this as many times as Arthur Weasley.

Nurses swooped in taking Lily to a delivery room, wand shots going off everywhere as both Lily and James were transfigured into hospital gowns. "Make sure your butt is covered up, James Potter. I do not want to have to claw out any nurse who is stupid enough to ogle you," she warned, glaring at every nurse—male and female—in the room.

"My butt is for your eyes only, unless Princess Diana walks in," James promised.

"I will turn HER INTO A TOAD," Lily yelled into her contraction.

"That's it, Mrs. Potter, breath, you are dilated and we are ready to go. It looks like you have a crowd waiting in the hall," the doctor said nodding toward the door. They could see Sirius in the doorway holding a stuffed animal, Lupin with balloons, Emily and Alice trying to pry their way in to see.

"My hair isn't brushed, James," Lily complained.

"You look beautiful, and soon, you will be un-pregnant," he promised.

"Promise?"

"Push!" the doctor yelled. A nurse quickly said a whispered spell with a fancy twirl of her wand on James hand. He had a feeling if she hadn't, Lily's grip would have smashed his hand.

"We're crowning," the doctor encouraged. "There's the head. One more."

"It must be the size of Sirius' ego. James, love, make sure I am not giving birth to an elephant," she said jerking him around to look.

He quickly returned to the position by her side. "I love you, Lils, but if you make me look at our baby again before this is over, I am going to end up in the bed next to you."

"Is something wrong?" Lily asked everyone in the room. "Emily Potter O'Neil, get in here!" Emily would tell her the truth.

Sirius and Lupin pushed the unwilling new mother in towards the irate in-labor redhead. And blocked her from making a quick escape.

Well, she couldn't act on her self-preservation skills.

"Take a look," Lily demanded. As she began pushing again.

"Ah, he is perfect, Lily," Emily cooed. He could have been born green and she would still have told her friend that, but she was happy that it was the truth.

"Does the new daddy want to cut the cord?" the doctor asked.

Emily pushed James over. He seemed to be in a stupor. "I think he will make a wonderful dad, Ems," Lily gushed happily. The irate, murder-you-with-a-flick-of-her-wrist woman was replaced by a serene, mellow new mom. "Why didn't I bring a camera?"

Alice pushed her way through and brought in a camera. She knew what Lily wanted and snapped a photo of James holding his newborn son. "What did you name him?" Alice asked.

"Harry. Harry James," Lily smiled serenely.

"It seems the only way to get a namesake is to have babies. Lupin, it looks like we are going to have to find women and have babies," Sirius decided. "How else are we going to get another Sirius?"

"Sirius, love, surely you can pick another constellation to continue this weird family tradition," Lupin said. "I don't think there can be another Sirius."

"Let's hope," Riley smiled as he looked down at baby Harry. "Can you imagine a baby Sirius being playmates with Harry, Neville, and Emma?"

"I think that would be wonderful," Alice said as they watched James pass Harry to Lily. "Sirius, Lupin, you both need to think about settling down."

"And who would have either of us, Alice? All the good girls are taken," Sirius said flirtatiously.

"Mind your hands, Black," Frank warned.

"Maybe by the time you guys start working on the second batch of kids," Lupin said. At least it gave him and Sirius time (as in, hopefully years) to get them to forget this absurd notion of him getting married or having kids. He wouldn't risk passing on his problems to anyone.

"Someone out there will make you change your mind," Emily whispered in his ear, picking up on what he was thinking.

"Well, as much as I want Harry to be a big brother, I am not going through that again any time soon," lily said. "Maybe in a few years. Besides, little Harry will have plenty of friends with baby Emma and baby Neville."

"Didn't the Weasley's just have another kid, too?" Sirius asked. "What are they up to now, 9?"

"Hardly, Sirius. 6," Lupin said.

"Don't forget that darling Narcissa just gave birth to the Malfoy heir," Sirius added. "They could all be playmates together," he drawled.

"Who knows," Lily said. "Maybe by the time they go to school, the war will be over and a Malfoy and a Potter can be friends," she said optimistically. Two hours ago she would have never had entertained the notion (no matter the fact Sirius was a Black). But now, holding her new born, the world seemed to hold infinite possibilities.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"I am beginning to lose faith in my followers," Voldemort admonished. "How difficult is it to intercept children in the hospital?"

"Dumbledore seems to have discovered our plan, my lord," Lucius said, knowing the answer wasn't satisfying. "Everyone attending to the newborn and the families are working in the Order, or have Order protection."

"Dare I ask _how_ Dumbledore seems to know I would want these two children?" Voldemort asked Snape.

"He must have come to the same conclusion as to the only two possibilities, my lord."

Voldemort eyed each of the followers before him. Snape, Bellatrix, and Lucius he trusted above the rest. Wormtail feared him unconditionally; it was his best trait.

"Wormtail, I think you may have redeemed yourself," Voldemort decided.

"Really, my lord?" Wormtongue sniveled. He had no idea how, he had yet to even say a word the entire meeting.

"Oh, yes. I can not lay a hand on the children now, no. I can, however, send a message straight and clear to my antagonist. Oh, yes. Wormtongue. You have given me perhaps the most useful information you behold. How to strike directly at the heart of these annoying Dumbledore fans. And I now have the opportunity for you to prove yourself to me beyond any doubt."

"Any, anything my lord."

"Wonderful."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Maisy," Emily whispered as she laid Emma in her crib after a feeding. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes, missus," the house elf nodded. "the baby gifts are waiting in the entrance hall."

"Wonderful." As soon as Riley arrived back from work they were going to James and Lily's. They were coming back from the hospital today and everyone wanted to be there to welcome them. She glanced at the clock and saw she had about 10 minutes before Riley would floo home.

A knock on the door startled her. She blamed Riley for making her on edge all day, ever since he woke her up at dawn claiming to have heard the banshee. She had managed to herd him to work but had been on edge all day.

She opened the door when she had seen it was Peter. "Hey," Emily smiled. "I thought you were meeting us at Prongs'?"

"I thought I would take the minute alone with you before you head over. Riley's not home yet, is he?"

"Uh, no," Emily said. She couldn't explain it, Peter was acting like his old self, but something was sending a shiver up her back. "But soon," she felt compelled to say.

"Good," he said and her heart fell as her gut clinched in fear.

* * *

_Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!_ _Schoolis crazy as the end of my program approaches but I finally found time to write! I plan on taking this through Deathly Hallows, we'll see how it goes._


End file.
